Documentary
by Kei-Ten
Summary: Artemis Niels is a part-time topographer, gel maker, and merchant, with some medical talents just for kicks. Dressing as a male comes naturally. but she never thought she'd be dragged on a quest to save the world. 'Tales of the Abyss is not my property'
1. Meeting

**Kei-ten: **AHHHH hahaha... I love the "Tales" series/games ; ___ ; they're so BEAUTIFUL. Ahem. not .... really...? iuno... But i like em, they're my favorite games~~!!~~!! :D

Well, I think i'll have some pictures of Artemis up soon, so if anything the link to it will be on my profile!!

**Page 1: Meeting  
**

* * *

Artemis covered her mouth as she let out a yawn. She winced as the light from outside hit her eyes. It was so bright and a layer of sand lied on the opposite side of the window.  
Looking across the room at the satchel that sat on top of her folded clothes, she remembered why she was in Chesedonia. She had to restock on some supplies, and what better place to do so than the trade capital of the world? She pulled herself up out of the bed sheets and proceeded to get dressed. After pulling on her shirt and vest she strapped the satchel to her waist. Then she slipped the cloak over her shoulder's and carefully pulled the hood over her head. It wouldn't do her any good if someone saw her appearance. After all, not many people in Auldrant walk around with dual-colored hair.

Artemis' light green hair was cut short like a boy's and under that her hair reached past her waist in straight dark green. She tied the darker layer against her neck with a red tie while the lighter colored bangs fell in her face. All in all, Artemis looked like a-

"Sir?"

Man.

"I think this will be my last day in Chesedonia," she said smoothly, "If anything, I'll come back here for the night."

"Alright then."

Artemis walked around a bit, while being wary as to not run into anything or one. A voice made her lift her head up and turn. Her light green eyes turned to the scene before her. A woman seemed to be seducing a young man, Lorelei knows why.. Artemis' eye twitched as she saw the woman put some gald away. The cloaked woman made move to intervene, but someone beat her to it.

_"-return what you stole."_

The red haired boy patted his side's down quickly, "_Huh_? Hey! My wallet's gone!"

"..Humph. So you're not all chumps, huh?" the woman scoffed and tossed the wallet to a man in clown's clothing, "York! Take care of this! Urushi, we're outta here!"  
Another man quickly followed her in her escape. York, the woman's accomplice attempted to run away, but Artemis made her move first.

* * *

Tear was about to cut the clown off but a cloaked figure intervened, well.. More so the bulky man ran straight into the poor cloaked fellow. He let out a small "_oomph_," as he hit the ground and the other man fell a little ways from him.

"W-watch it-!"

"Don't move."

The man didn't. He froze in place and sweat fell down his face. The cloaked man sat up into a sitting position and put his hand under his chin.

Tear continued, "If you return what you stole, I'll release you unharmed."

The clown gulped and tossed the wallet into the air and jumped up, "You've got some guts making enemies of the Dark Wings," he started once he was a good distance away from Tear, "You haven't hear the last of us!"

Finally the group ran off.

Tear sighed and turned to cloaked man. Instead, she found him sprawled on the ground with Luke's wallet on his face. She blinked.

_"They're the Dark Wings?! If I'd known that, I'd have cut them to pieces!"_ Luke exclaimed, upset that someone had tried to dupe him.

"Yes, after all, you did a great job of protecting your wallet," Tear sighed.

"…" Luke kept quiet.

"If it weren't for this man, I don't think you'd have your gald anymore…" Tear trailed off as she looked at the man's face. She had to squint to see it without moving the man's hood. A little trickle of red slid down his face.

"Ack! He's bleeding!!" Guy exclaimed and bent down to move the cloak.

"Quick, Tear, heal him!" Anise added on quickly, "he just saved m- our gald!"

Guy slid the cloak off the man's face and was surprised what met his eyes. A soft green matched his fair skin and the dark shade of the color contrasted to his paleness. But more so, the trickle of red on the man's face was the most evident. Guy moved his hand to touch the man's face when he suddenly sat up. Unfortunately for both of them, the distance between the two was not sufficient enough to prevent the two from hitting each other's heads.

"Ack!" "Ow!"

"…" Tear watched as the two men interacted -the two apologized to each other two or three times. She turned to Jade, "By the way, Colonel," Jade turned to Tear, "why did you just stand by and watch as she did that?" she asked, referring to the Luke's assault.

"Oh no, you got me," was his bemused answer. "It looked like it would be so amusing…"

_"…What the?!" _Luke exclaimed, _"You **jerk**!!"_

"Either way, I think we should get moving," Jade said.

Luke growled at the colonel in annoyance.

Ion bent down to the green haired man, "Are you alright?"

"Ah, me?" the man waved his hand in the air as to wave off the fact that blood was drying on his face, "No worries, just sensitive skin and when I bleed, I bleed… _a lot_."

A nervous chuckle followed his explanation, "There was probably something stuck on to Luke's wallet."

The two turned to Guy, "Sorry about that."

"It was nothing," the man said again with an amused smile.

Ion stood up as well and Guy helped the man up. He thanked Guy and turned to Luke who was frowning still. He handed him his wallet.

"I guess this is yours?"

"… Do something about that blood on your face, it's _gross_."

_"Luke!"_

"What?!"

"I'm really sorry," Tear started, but the man just laughed.

"It's alright," he waved her off, "I'll just have to wash up before I see Astor."

"Astor?"

"Yup, I need to verify my supplies, then I'm outta here."

Anise blinked at the young man, "To where then? You're traveling all by yourself?"

"Ah, not quite sure at the moment and yes I travel on my own."

"I suppose that's not healthy for a man of your health and stature," Jade added on.

The two stared at each other for a moment and the difference between both their heights and skin tone was evident. Jade rose over the man a good five inches and his skin had a more healthy appearance. The green haired man looked as if he would faint at any moment.

"…I would suppose not…" he replied slowly. Then he turned and pulled his hood over his head again, "I'll be going first then."

"Ah, wait," Guy handed the man a handkerchief. He pointed to his own forehead, "so you can clean it off."

"Thanks…"

"Guy, Guy Cecille."

"Right, thanks Guy," the man smiled, "I'm Artemis Nile, I'll be sure to return this to you!"

* * *

_Artemis_? Such an odd name to give a boy. Surely, Artemis was a _female _name? Well, Guy supposed that it could sound masculine… in a _feminine _sort of way… Well, then that just ruined his argument.

_"Luke fon Fabre and the emissaries, I presume?"_

"What's the status of the ship to Baticul?" Jade asked.

The consul nodded his head.

"Preparations are currently underway," he said, "Why not partake in some sightseeing around town while you wait?"

Sightseeing, more of that? Luke would surely lose all his gald… They should focus on more important things! - Guy wanted to hit himself, he was the one dwelling on someone's name earlier… _Someone's NAME! _He really needed to wake up. The group needed to do something productive, well, they could enjoy a break -Luke probably needed one-, but nonetheless… Something _productive_… His eyes lit up.

"Why don't we take this opportunity to investigate that fon disc?" Guy suggested to the group.

"If you need a fon disc analysis machine, I believe Mr. Astor of the Chesedonia Merchants' Guild has one."

Several eyes met each other for a moment. Guy shrugged his shoulders and turned to Luke.

"Luke, let's stop by there for a minute. Tear'll probably be busy after we get back to Baticul and all."

"I do wonder what's on it," Jade added on, while adjusting his glasses.

"Hmm. Well, okay. I want to take a look around, anyway," Luke consented.

* * *

"Thank you for your support," Artemis clapped her hands together, "I'll send you the newest products as soon as possible!"

"Of course, of course," Astor replied, "a little discount in supplies is nothing!"

He laughed heartily, "Just be sure to send those little trinkets of yours as well, little Nanette loves those."

"I'll try my best to ship everything off to you as soon as possible," Artemis said, "though I think this should suffice for now?"

She pulled out from her satchel a small rappig doll and a folded slip of paper. Astor took the two items and smiled as he unfolded the paper. A sketch of his niece was beaming up at him.

"I'm sure she'll love it," he said, "though I'm sure she wants to see her idol just as much."

"Ah, you speak all too highly of me now…" Artemis said sheepishly, "I'm just a work in the crafts and gel making.."

"Nonsense!" he gave Artemis a smack on the back, "You're pretty handy in the medical field, you saved little Nanette's life you know!"

"…It was-" seeing the pressing look that the man gave her she changed her choice of words, "Thank you."

"See," the man laughed, "that wasn't so hard!"

"I-I suppose…"

"Shall I see you off then?"

"Oh that won't be necessary, I'll be on my way, plus I -" Artemis paused.

"Artemis?"

"I hear footsteps… Guests, maybe?" she looked at the man. A thoughtful look crossed his face.

"Guests?"

"I'll let them in on my way out."

"Alright then."

With that, Artemis closed the door. Looking up, she almost ran straight into someone.

"Oh my, we meet again," a chuckle made her turn her eyes straight into a pair of ruby ones.

_"It's the klutz!" _

A sigh, _"Luke you aren't one to talk." _

_"Sh-shutup!"_

"It's you guys," Artemis blinked slowly. She looked at small distance between her and Jade. She took a step to the side to distance herself. Then another familiar voice reached her ears, "Artemis!"

"Guy? Why…are you all here anyway?"

"Ah, to read the data from this," Guy pulled out a fon disk and showed her.

"We managed to get it from enemy hands.." Tear explained.

She stared at it for a moment, "Ah…I'm no good with that stuff.. I'm sure Astor has something-"

"Oh, my. Fon Master Ion!" Astor popped his head out the door.

Artemis smiled, "Well, I'll be seeing you lot later then."

"_Ah, Arte-"_ Guy started but Artemis had already run out.

Artemis was headed out to leave the city when she saw the ferry. The thing actually looked well prepared, or at least more than usual. She whistled.

"Ah, Neils!" Artemis turned to see an engineer run up to her. His face was marred with sweat and soot and a small scratch, that was relatively new, was on his face.

"Yeah?"

"Do me a favor?"

"Depends on the favor I suppose…"

"Ah, okay, well-"

* * *

Artemis strummed her fingers against the sides of her arm. She had to wait for Guy's group of friends and tell them that the ferry was ready. Apparently, they also were headed Baticul. She wondered how many times she would end up seeing Guy and his group. She glanced at her satchel and frowned. When was she going to get the time to clean his handkerchief??

"Artemis!"

Artemis barely had time to think as someone ran their arm straight into her throat. A fist hit her head and messed with her hood so that half her face was covered. She heard the laughter come from him.

"Where'd you go? Running off like that?"

"G-Guy," she rasped, while trying to breathe.

"Guy, I don't think he can breathe," Anise exclaimed as she ran up to the two. Surprisingly, the young man actually recoiled and jumped back a few steps. Artemis lost her balance and had to grab his arm.

"Uh, s-sorry Artemis, I uh," Guy mumbled.

"Guy has a gynophobia," Jade stated simply.

"…Gynophobia?" Artemis questioned and removed her hand slowly, but naturally.

"Yeah…" Guy started, "But, b-besides that…why were you just standing around like that?"

"Ah, I was asked to tell you that the ship is ready," she said, "Looks like we'll be together till Baticul too… Well, we should get going to the Kimlasca-side port--"

**_"Look out!" _**Tear exclaimed.

Artemis pulled Guy to the side as someone ran pass them. She bit her lip when she felt a cut sear into her hand. She pushed him farther away and followed him, almost pushing him to the ground.

_"Hand those over!"_ the masked boy stopped by them.

Jade frowned and spoke, "We shouldn't cause a scene here. To the ship!"

The group nodded in consent.

"Damn it! They just don't give up!" Luke exclaimed.

Give up? Was Guy a fugitive? Whatever the case may have been, she was running along with the group. They were running to the ferry and they probably weren't going to wait for her to casually board the ship while they were trying to escape.

"You're not getting away!" Artemis hoped the boy's words were wrong as the party continued their escape.

There! The port was right there!

"Master Luke, departure preparations are complete," a soldier said to the red haired teen.

"Get this ship moving! _Now_!" Luke exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" the soldier was confused.

**_"We're being chased! Hurry!!"_**

Luke barely managed to get on the ship and Artemis had to dive down to save Mieu from falling into the sea, while Guy had managed to grab the end of her leg. Her ragged cloak fell down and off her shoulders, leaving only her norm outfit.

"Oomph," Artemis let out as she hit the floor of the ship. She grinned at the blue ball of fluff that was quivering in fear in her hands, "gotcha, you little cheagle."  
The little cheagle's ears unfolded from its form and thankful eyes met hers.

"Thank you so much, Artemis!" it cried.

"It can speak?!" she exclaimed almost dropping the cheagle.

"Y-Yeah it can," Guy huffed, "Luke, help me out here."

"Huh? Oh, right."

The two hoisted Artemis up quickly and Mieu remained latched on to her until her stance was stable. Then he jumped down from her arms and ran up to Luke.

"Mieu, Master! I was so scared!"

"Shut up thing!"

"…" Artemis stared at the two for a moment.

"Mieu can talk because of the sorcerers' ring." Ion explained with a smile as he bent over into Artemis' line of vision.

"Huh, oh," Artemis blinked, "that's… unexpected…"

* * *

R&R IT MAKES ME HAPPY!!!! :D


	2. Dist the Misnamed

**Culinaromancer **-Haha, thanks! I'm really hoping she doesn't become a Mary-Sue!!!!! She's more like a laid back (almost lazy!) calm... er person... Ooooh, i'm just debating on who should find out first!

**Kazegami-inkpot** -Thanks! Communities ish be fun x3 Yeah, yeah, I love Artemis, she's so much fuuuuunnnn =D

_**summary**: Artemis Niels is a part-time topographer, gel maker, and merchant, with some medical talents just for kicks. Dressing as a male comes naturally. but she never thought she'd be dragged on a quest to save the world. 'Tales of the Abyss is not my property'_

* * *

**Page 2: Dist the Misnamed  
**

"They got away.." Sync cursed under his breath. He missed his chance to stop the group, and it seemed that the group had grown by one more. He thought back at the man who had nearly jumped off the ferry to catch a blue cheagle. Sync looked down at his own hand. The ragged cloak the man had worn was the only thing the group had left behind in their escape. His eyes narrowed when he remembered how similar the man's outfit was to the Fon Master's. Maybe they were linked..

"Ahahahahaha!" Sync wanted to groan as the annoying voice of Dist met his ears, "Looks like you blew this one, Sync!"

"Oh, it's you," he managed to speak to the white haired man without animosity.

"Leave the rest to me!" Sync decided with haste to leave while Dist was going on, "With my ultra super hyper high-grade fonic technology," Dist exclaimed proudly, "I'll flay that conniving, long-hair, four-eyed-"

Dist took a double take at the spot that Sync had vacated.

"Stop! Stop! Come back!" he whined, "I'm not done talking!"

Sync stopped short from scoffing and decided to enlighten the man.

"I marked the one named Guy with a curse slot," but the seal had also been marked on that cloaked-man's hand. He decided to keep that information to himself, "I can make him my puppet at any time," he said referring back to Guy. Then he turned and stared evenly at the seated man, "As for you, make sure you properly dispose of those documents from the formicry project."

Sync decided not to add, _'you can do that at least can't you?'_ to the end of his explanation. He left before Dist could bring up a reply of his own.

"Now, who do you think you are? Just you wait!" he fumed, "I'm putting this down in my revenge journal!"

* * *

Ion sat down beside Artemis who was leaning against the wall behind her. A frown crossed his lips as he saw Artemis' slightly labored breathing.

"Artemis? Are you alright?" he questioned softly so as to not interrupt the others' conversation.

"Huh?" her eyes turned over to his with a slightly dazed look, "No, I'm fine, don't worry about- Are you alright?"

Artemis' back straightened as she turned to get a better look at the boy. His face was slightly flushed from the run the group had made. He looked as if he would faint at any moment.

"Do you need to lie down? I can-" Artemis stopped herself and turned away. She leaned back again.

What had gotten her to speak so impulsively?

"Ah… I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Artemis," he smiled, "I was a bit tired before and the run took a lot out of me."

"Oh, I see…"

She glanced at his face. Looking at his face from that angle… he looked just like… _her Ion_.

_"-replicas created through fomicry are mere _imitations_-"_

Her eyes widened as a sickening reality she tried to deny fell on her.

* * *

Ion watched Artemis with interest. The man had appeared to the group not too long ago. Just a few hours it seemed, and yet, he felt a warm attachment to the older man. His concern for Ion's wellbeing, despite his own health, was just as endearing and heart warming. An unfamiliar yet familiar feeling.

Ion caught the previously cloaked man looking at him. He opened his mouth to speak to Artemis when his eyes widened.

"Arte-"

The older man suddenly stood up and ran out the room.

He vomited in the bathroom.

Ion jumped up and instantly put his hands on the man's back.

"Are you alright?"

The man shuddered as another wave made him vomit again.

"What's wrong!" Guy's voice ran loud.

Ion glanced over to see that the group's conversation had been interrupted and they were all staring at Artemis and he through the bathoom door. Guy was the only one in the doorway, because of his gynophobia. Luke was still a ways in the cabin with an agitated look on his face, while Jade looked in their direction with mild interest.

"Ion?" Anise looked genuinely concerned for the new addition to the group, "Is Artemis alright?"

"I-" he didn't know. What happened? Did Artemis just suddenly fall ill?

"I don't know."

"I'll cast first aid," Tear offered with a frown on her lips. She was just as confused as the rest of the group.

The group nodded their heads in agreement when Luke interrupted.

"He's just_ a little sea-sick_! You don't have to cast first aid for_ something like that_!"

_"Luke!"_ Tear exclaimed, "How can you say that."

"No, it's fine…"

Ion turned his concern back to owner of the uneven voice.

"Artemis?" he questioned softly.

"No artes," he rasped out, "I'll get sick."

_'I'll get **sick**.'_ Ion's eyes widened.

"Tear," Ion called over, effectively stopping Tear from arguing with Luke.

"Ah, yes Ion?"

"Don't cast that arte please, Artemis says he'll get sick."

"Get sick?" Jade questioned curiosity spurring in his eyes.

* * *

**"Emergency!"**

Almost everyone jumped. No one had noticed the soldier. Artemis looked warily into the room where the soldier entered.

"A large number of monsters and an unidentified fontech signature approaching from Chesedonia!"

_Monsters?_ Artemis' weary thoughts made her feel more sick. Well, if it were just monsters after them, perhaps they weren't criminal… but monsters don't just normally attack in groups.

"Oh, no! They're here!" Tear exclaimed.

Oracle soldiers. Something was definitely wrong now.

"You two stay here," Guy manage to say before attacking the offenders.

The battle itself was brief. The group faced minimum damage, seeing as they out numbered the soldiers in the first place. The group quickly emptied the room.

* * *

"Can we assume their goal is to stop Ion and the letter from reaching Kimlasca?" Tear started. She paused and stole a glance in Artemis' direction. The man was holding his head while the Fon Master stood near by. Actually, looking between the two, Tear noted several similarities…

"You don't suppose they'd try to just sink the whole ship, do you?" Guy spoke up before she could say anything else.

Mieu's face fell, "Master, what do we do?!"

Tear's heart almost broke at the sight. The small cheagle was so adorable…

"I can't swim…"

She wanted to go and-

"Shut up and drown," Luke kicked the poor cheagle.

Tear almost lost her composure again, but Jade luckily spoke up, directing the group's attention back to the conversation.

"If they intended to sink us, they wouldn't come storming aboard."

The group nodded in agreement. Who in their right minds would run onto a ship they were going to sink? What a moronic deed…

"Then they're trying to take it over!" Anise exclaimed.

Tear noticed Artemis wince at Anise's shout. She opened her mouth to speak when a sigh interrupted her notion.

"So then," Guy started, "I guess we have to secure the bridge before they do, huh?"

"Exactly," Jade replied.

Artemis' face fell. It seemed the young man definitely wasn't up for doing such physical labor after being sick.

* * *

"Artemis," the whisper from the Fon Master made the still slightly nauseous woman look to her side.

"Are you alright?"

Artemis nodded her head and smiled weakly.

"I've been worse," she answered, hoping to divert his concern, "Just a little sea-sick, I suppose," she lied.

From the look on Ion's face, he didn't believe her either. After all, who in their right mind would get on a ferry boat if they were seasick?

"… Guy, says that we should stay in the back if there's another fight."

"Guy…?" the said man was busy talking to Jade and Luke. The party perhaps didn't think she could fight? Sure she wasn't the best at combat, but she knew enough self-defense to keep her alive on her own personal journeys.

Artemis wanted to kick herself as realization geared in. She was totally involved with the group of could be criminals. If only she had gone separate ways from the group when they had gotten on the ferry… And thus after chasing after a small machine on a rocking ship, Artemis found herself staring at the spot were Barrelow X had once stood.

"It ran away…" Luke spoke up.

"Um," Anise pulled on the hem of her shirt, "is it okay for it to get wet?"

In reply to her question the robot let out a scream.

Artemis was definitely happy that her nausea left her, or that inhumane noise would have giver her a rather large migraine.

Jade turned to the group, "Naturally, we'll leave it alone."

* * *

"Are you sure you're not ill anymore?" Ion asked one final time.

Artemis nodded and popped a small gel in her mouth, "I'm fine now, no worries 'bout it Ion."

"Hey, what was that?" Artemis and Ion jumped at the sudden addition to their conversation.

"Guy!"

"Heh, sorry about that," he said sheepishly, "but Artemis, what was that gel you had? I don't think I've ever seen one like it."

"Oh, that," Artemis rummaged through her satchel and pulled out another blue gel, "it's a gel I made recently."

"You made it!"

"That's pretty cool, Artemis," Ion complimented.

Artemis flushed slightly in the face, which contrasted greatly with her skin tone.

"Ah, it's nothing… Um, here."

She put the gel in Guy's hand. He looked at the gel in interest, "What do you call it?"

"Not sure," Artemis paused, "maybe the Miracle Gel."

She sure felt she would need a miracle to get out of the mess she was in. Stealing a glance at her satchel, she thought back at the contents in the bag. She wondered when she would ever finish that map she was doodling with… or finish the doll she had to have for the little Nanette.

Guy grinned, "That sounds handy."

He held out his hand to return the gel, but Artemis shook her head.

"Keep it, you might need it," Artemis chuckled to herself.

* * *

_ "Ahh hah hah hah hah! Ahh hah hah hah hah hah!"_ Guy had to frown at the rather annoying laugh. Looking to his side, he noted both Ion and Artemis' distaste for the man's voice as well.

"Listen, you _ignorant savages_," Guy's brow rose. Savages now were they? Then what were the he, calling them such things…

"and you shall hear my _beautiful _name."

Guy was definitely sure, that if a man thought his own name was beautiful something was definitely amiss. He was also quite sure that none of the savages **wanted **to hear his name…

_"I am the most graceful member of the Six God-Generals, the one and only, Dist the--"_

"Why, if it isn't_ Dist the Runny_!"

All eyes turned to Jade then back to Dist as his tantrum began.

"The Rose! R-O-S-E, rose!_ Dist the Rose!_" he demanded his name be said right.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Anise snicker to herself before speaking up, "You mean Dist the Reaper."

"Silence!" the man fumed, "I refuse to accept that name! It's Rose! ROSE!"

Guy watched with a slightly confused expression.

_"Ah…"_

Ion, Guy, and Tear turned to the voice beside them.

"As much as we all enjoy the sight of a grown man having a tantrum," he began somewhat sarcastically, "who is this guy?"

"Yeah," Luke turned to Jade, "Jade, you know this weirdo?"

Anise nodded her head, "I'm in the Oracle Knights, too, so…" she trailed off with her explanation before shaking her head, "why do you know him Colonel?"

Jade looked at them with an amused look. Before he could answer though, Dist spoke up loudly.

"I, the genius Dist, once counted that _duplicitous snake _Jade amongst my friends."

Jade pushed his glasses up, "Which Jade is that?" he smirked, "I don't know any Jades with such _poor taste_ in friends."

Guy blinked, once again the Colonel's bantering or _honesty_ as he would call itwas taking its effect. Perhaps he had the same reaction from everyone who encountered his honest nature.

The white haired man's face grew a cherry red, _"What did you say?!"_

"Ah ah, careful now," Jade said, "you know how your nose runs when you get mad."

_"That's gross…"_ Artemis whispered to himself.

Guy looked over at Luke who looked at him in return.

He groaned, "This is stupid…"

Guy nodded, "They're off in their own little world…"

"Enough of this!" Dist exclaimed, _"Now, hand over the fon disc data!"_

Guy rolled his eyes, like they would go and just give-

"You mean this?"

Everyone but Jade ducked as the flying chair swooped over the group. Dist snatched the object from Jade's hand with a triumphant laugh.

"Ha ha ha! How careless, Jade!"

"You can have them," Jade replied lightheartedly. He smirked and brought his arm down to lie at his back, then continued simply, "I've already memorized their contents."

"Grr!! I'm being mocked by _savages_!!" Dist exclaimed, "When you taste the pain of my super, ultra-" Guy immediately surmised that the God-General used one(or much) too many adjectives… incorrectly, "-gorgeous artes, you'll regret what you've done!!"

Seconds after the words left his mouth a machine dropped down onto the ferry. The party had to hold on to each other to keep their balance when it landed.

"What in the world?!" Artemis exclaimed.

The thing swung its arms out and the party had to spread out to avoid the attack. Tear and Guy pushed Artemis and Ion out of the way.

Agitation flashed across the green haired man's face, but Guy pushed his concerns to the matter at hand. He pulled out his sword and ran in to attack.

* * *

**for my two reviewers~ i hope you liked the update~ i didn't want to take **too** long to update~ (like i usually do...) hahaha! PS - i read/like ur stories too :3**

**Also! Artemis' picture is in my profile! take a look if you'd like~ :D  
**

**R&R please~  
**


	3. who i hate the most: don't give up

**Daughter of the Storm** - haha im glad u like it xP yeah, i hadn't thought about what other ppl would think about Artes' and Ion's resemblence bwahahaha, i guess now i get to keep u in suspense!!!!

**Yuugao Azamizu** - thanks for the r&r x3 I'll try to update faster next time 3

**Apprentice Writer** - haha thanks!... i think? lol nice to know i live up to ur expectations!!! ... o i guess it's write.... Guess no one cares bout me... -corner-

**Culinaromancer **- haha yupyup, suspense suspense!! Bwahahaha, i feel happy... and its like 1 in the morning _ yeah, but i'm connecting the whole Ion and Evenos name thingie -nods head- ur review gave me a rly good idea hahaha thanks for the support

**topaz-skye **- thanks so much xD i love this story too!!! its so much fun to write!!!

ahem, i would like to thanks Culinaromancer and Sorrow of Sueside for visiting Artemis on Fanfiction!! ; __ ; it makes me smile.

It's funny though... cause I started on this story, cause I lost my flash drive (ended up being with my cousin) that had all my other stories in it, and I was desperate for some ToA, but my brother took the game with him to college... so.. Bum.... THEN I STARTED ON THIS! HUSAAAAHH!! CHEAARS FOR KEI!!!! Ahem.

_**summary: Artemis Niels is a part-time topographer, gel maker, and merchant, with some medical talents just for kicks. Dressing as a male comes naturally. but she never thought she'd be dragged on a quest to save the world. 'Tales of the Abyss is not my property'**_

**Page 3: who i hate the most  
**

_"What in the world?!" Artemis exclaimed.  
_

_The thing swung its arms out and the party had to spread out to avoid the attack. Tear and Guy pushed Artemis and Ion out of the way._

Agitation flashed across the green haired man's face, but Guy pushed his concerns to the matter at hand. He pulled out his sword and ran in to attack. Tear followed suit but managed to push Artemis and Ion out of the way with Anise's help.

Artemis gaped at the 13 year old girl as her plush became her weapon. What did children play with nowadays?

_**SHIINGG!!  
**_

Guy parried the machine's attack but only changed the course of the arms direction. The metal claw headed straight for the Fon Master and Artemis. He cursed under his breath, there wasn't anyway he could divert the attack, he could only hope that the two could somehow block the oncoming attack. He turned around to finish his counter attack on the machine when he heard its arm crash into the dock.

_Artemis. _The innocent bystander they had dragged on their journey. Ion. Without him, where would the peace go??

"ION!"

Anise's scream distracted Guy and gave the machine enough time for it to hit Guy. The hit landed him a good distance away from the fight after hitting a pole.

"Guy!" Tear called and started to cast First Aid.

He shook his head with a wince, "Focus!! I'll get up in a second, heal Luke!"

_"Thank heavens..." _the dust from the debris finally cleared up.

Jade glanced over, perhaps there was much more to this Artemis than what met the eye. He almost tripped on his own feet at the sight, but settled with adjusting his glasses.

Artemis was just barely hanging on to the helm of the ship and the Fon Master was holding on to his neck.

The young man caught Jade looking and gave him a sheepish grin.

"Well, at least we're alive, eh, Ion?"

"Yes," Ion replied quietly, just slightly startled from Artemis' evasion from the attack, "That's good."

Guy breathed out in relief. They were both still okay.

_**CREAAK!**_

"Oh Lorellei, that's not a good **so- OOOOUNNNNDDD**!"s

Guy ripped the Miracle Gel out and popped it into his mouth. The gel had an instant cooling effect in his throat. Like a ice cold drink of water after a long journey in the desert. Most of his wounds disappeared and his mind felt more clear. His speed was back.

Good.

* * *

Not good. The metal that Artemis had been holding on to was bending, and at an alarming speed.

Ion opened his mouth to speak, "Artemis, I can swi-"

"No way, I'm not letting you go," he paused to breathe carefully and adjust his hold, "that debris down there can hurt you-" he breathed carefully again, "or kill you."

Ion kept quiet. Artemis was such a good person, why was he so? Was everyone like him? No, Ion had witnessed the different types of people in the world on his own. As soon as

Artemis had spotted the rogue attack coming their way, he had grabbed Ion and jumped out of the way. The force of its impact made the part of the ship they were on give way and the man ended up ordering Ion to swing around to his neck when they almost fell off the ship into the water.

"Thanks heavens," Artemis breathed out as soon as he had grabbed on to another piece of the metal barring.

"Well, at least we're alive, eh, Ion?"

Ion stared at the back of the young man's neck. Why?

"Yes, that's good."

And then the bar cracked. It didn't bend, it cracked. There was no time for Artemis to grab on to another bar. Only his arm that flew out in the air. Ion arm slipped but the man brought his arm back around his neck.

They would fall. Hit the debris that was floating nearby if they didn't get the water, and who would know when they'd get out of the water.

The falling feeling jolted to a stop and Ion almost lost his grip again.

"Are you two okay??"

Ion opened his eyes and looked up.

"Again, it's Guy Cecile to the rescue," Artemis said weakly.

"...I can't pull both of you up," he grimaced.

"Ion, go," he said without hesitation.

"Excuse me?"

"Go," he said, "You'll have to go up first anyway."

"...Alright."

Ion pulled himself up and got back on the ship.

"Alright, now the miracle maker is next," Guy grinned and Artemis simply stared at him.

"What? C'mon, keep it moving," Guy's humor lightened the mood somewhat.

Guy pulled the man up with little difficultly and the three checked themselves over. Artemis' stopped to stare at Guy.

"Nice to see it works well," he commented on the gel that Guy had consumed earlier.

"Yeah," Guy grinned, "I wouldn't have been able to make-"

"Look out!" Ion exclaimed as an attack from the "Kaiser Dist R" came their way.

Guy made move to pull out his sword but the voice beside him made him stop in his tracks.

_"I got it, this guy is_ mine," Artemis jumped over Guy with an agility that didn't seem to fit his somewhat laid-back appearance and evenly landed on the machine's arm. Quickly gaining his balance, he pulled out a thin vial from his satchel. Before the satchel even closed all the way, he ran across the arm and straight up to the main body of the god-general's machine.

Artemis gave a shout to the others that were nearby _"Watch out for glass!"_ and took a final jump over the machine's head. He threw the vial down.

_ "Acid Bottle!"

* * *

_ "_O violent torrent…_Splash!" Jade called out as he brought his spear down. The mass of water he summoned fell on the machine just barely missing Luke who was about to strike.

"H-Hey! Watch it!!"

Jade pulled his spear up. It wasn't like he couldn't defeat the thing. He could probably be away with it with no difficulty at all. He smiled, it was all in good humor. Have some fun maybe… Plus, harassing the younger ilk was always amusing.

"Look out Luke," he said, "there's water on the sides of the ship."

"Why you-"

Luke stopped mid-sentence when he heard the clinking sound of something against metal. He turned around and gaped at the person running on a limb of the Kaiser Dist R.

"You!" he pointed at the green-haired man.

What was this? The waste of space -like Ion- was actually that agile? He glanced at Guy who was staring as well. No, no. He shook his thoughts from his mind. No one was as agile as Guy. No one.

"Watch out for glass!" he warned.

"Glass?" Luke was confused as to why the man would warn him about glass, especially during their fight.

"Luke move!" he didn't have much longer to think because Tear tackled him out of range of the machine.

The two rolled out of the way just in the nick of time. His and Tear's hair brushed against his face as the wind from an explosion hit them.

He looked back at where Artemis had been.

"What the hell?!"

A whole section of the previously known Kaiser Dist R had completely disappeared with parts of its limbs lying at its side.

"_You're in the way! _Repel!" a burst of wind flew by and hit Dist right on target.

Artemis held a blank look on his face.

No one said anything. Who knew the weak looking Artemis was agile and skilled in the fonons.

Jade's eyes narrowed. That explosion was one thing, but the arte… He didn't know anyone who could cast an arte with literally no cast time.

* * *

"Artemis!" Ion ran past Guy towards the older man. He had a distant look on his face and was startled at the call of his name. He looked to Ion and confusion shot through his eyes. Ion paused.

"Artemis?"

_ "Your not Evenos…" _he still had a distant look in his eyes.

"Artemis!" Anise and Guy ran over.

"Wow that was amazing!" Anise exclaimed, "You did that arte like that!"

She snapped her fingers to demonstrate the no time it took.

Guy nodded his head, "That was amazing, but what was that from before?? That vial, it caused that explosion right??"

"…"

**"HEY YOUUUU!!"** Luke stomped over.

"Luke stop it already," Tear sighed.

"What was that?! Running around like that! Do you think you're better than Guy?? Cause _no one_ is-"

Anise, Ion, and Tear looked at Guy who smiled sheepishly. Artemis blankly stared at the young noble.

"and that explosion! You could have killed me!!"

"Ah, Luke," Ion started, "I think that's enough-"

Ion stopped when he saw a sudden movement from the corner of his eye.

"Artemis!" Anise exclaimed as the man fell backwards. Guy grabbed his arm before he fell off the ship.

"Such poor health," Jade shook his head, "I suggest staying with him till he recovers."

Jade was also curious. He had questions. And everyone knew, if Jade Curtiss had questions, they were answered. He turned and stole another glance at the unconscious man.

He needed no incantation. Every arte needed some sort of incantation, otherwise the fonons didn't connect with the fonist's fon slots. It would just be an empty command with no one to listen. But, as soon as the man had thrown his concoction -that nearly killed Jade and the others- he delved straight into a spell. It wasn't a simple Arte like Luke's or Guy's. It was an arte that would have required time to accomplish and concentration for sure.

It made sense if he was someone like the Fon Master, whose health was meek but power strong. The two did share some similarities.

Jade looked back at Artemis, then looked to Ion.

"Right, now, I'm off to check the bridge."

"I'll go with you," Guy said and carefully laid Artemis on wooden flooring.

"Ladies, please protect Luke, Ion, and Artemis."

"Hmm?" Anise leaned in over to the 21 year old man, "Don't tell me you're afraid of us, Guy…"

"N-no! Of course not!" he exclaimed and ran off to avoid any further confrontation.

The four conscious people stared in silence before Luke spoke up.

"… What should we do?"

"Let's check to see if anyone's injured," Tear suggested.

"Yes," Ion nodded his head in agreement, "you're right."

Anise sighed and put her hands up, "It's not easy being a messenger of peace…"

"You got that right.." Luke mumbled. He turned to the unconscious man on the ground.

"Ugh, so what do we do with him???"

* * *

_ "Let's just leave him here."_

_  
"Don't say that!"  
_

_ "Yeah, maybe you should have a little more gratitude-"  
_

_ "To the weirdo who almost killed me? No thanks."_

Artemis wanted curl up into a ball, as if the action would give her peace. Her head was spinning and the argument going on nearby wasn't helping at all. Why couldn't they just take the man and leave, they could leave the man if they wanted to for Lorelei's sake! She just wanted some quiet.

_ "I think he's awake."_

"Artemis?"

Artemis' heart sank. They were talking about her. Why, oh why Lorelei? All she wanted was sleep.

"Ah, it's no good," the discouraged voice said, "I think he's still asleep."

"Well, it's not like we can very well leave him on the ship.. It needs to leave soon…"

"Someone could carry him?"

"Do you plan on doing that, Luke?"

"What? Why me?"

"You are the one who suggested it."

"Why you…"

"I suppose it's _impossible _for you then, seeing as you've probably never had to do a _thing_."

"What? I can lift him!! I mean look at him! He's just like an Ion but taller!"

_ "…Thanks Luke..?"  
_

_ "Ion that wasn't a complement.."  
_

There was a shuffling of feet and then a long pause.

"…How am I supposed to pick him up?"

"Oh man, Luke," another shuffling of feet, "I'll carry him."

Oh no, _no one_ was picking her up. She almost shuddered, it always felt weird not being able to control your own gravity.

* * *

Guy bent down to pick the man up, but stopped when his light green eyes opened. The two stared at each other.

Guy's face flushed in embarrassment of his position. He was leaning right above Artemis and in turn the green-haired man was staring right at him.

"Uh…" he was at a loss to explain the situation.

The lying man shook his head and stumbled to his feet. He almost fell over, but the Colonel grabbed his hand before fell. He mumbled a thanks and pulled his hand back. Artemis turned to look at the immobile group.

"Are we going or not?"

* * *

"It is an honor. I am Goldberg, commander of the 1st Division, Kimlasca-Lanvaldear Royal Forces. Congratulations on your safe return."

"Yeah," Luke replied offhandedly.

Artemis glanced at the red head. Just what kind of person was Luke? An aristocrat perhaps…

"A carrier pigeon arrived with a message from Count Almandine."

Count Almandine? Artemis looked over to Guy with a questioning expression.

_ "We met him just before we bumped into each other in Chesodonia," _he explained in a whisper. Artemis nodded slowly.

"He said you were traveling with an emissary of peace from the Malkuth Empire."

An emissary of peace? That must have been Ion.

"I'm Ion, Fon Master of the Order of Lorelei. I bear a letter from His Imperial Majesty, Emperor Peony the Ninth of the Malkuth Empire. May I ask an audience with His Majesty, King Ingobert the Sixth."

Artemis blinked. She had realized that the boy was familiar with formalities, but he was so mature when he spoke. He spoke with a firm and yet humble voice, one that would not waver and was not overbearing.

…Wait. Artemis' heart slowed. The king?? They were going to go see the king??? No, just Ion and Anise because she was his guardian.

"Brigadier General Cecille, at your service."

Artemis stirred from her thoughts to hear the man speak. He turned to Guy and frowned slightly.

"Is something wrong?"

Guy's eyes widened, "N-no, excuse me, I'm Guy. A servant of Luke's."

That explained why he handled Luke so well, and that Luke was definitely part of the aristocracy.

"Locrian Sergeant Tear Grants." Tear spoke up from beside her and she nearly jumped, "1st Platoon, Oracle Knights Intelligence Division."

Tear was part of the Oracle Knights-

"Ionian Sergeant Anise Tatlin. Oracle Knights Fon Master Guard."

along with Anise... that could lead to problems in the future.

"Colonel Jade Curtiss, commander of the Third Division, Malkuth Imperial Forces. I represent His Imperial Majesty."

The emperor? Jade represented the emperor??

** "You're THE Jade Curtis…?!"  
**

Ah.. She felt left out. Apparently, everyone had some amazing background, well except for maybe Guy… But what did she have? Her name.

"You taught me a painful lesson in our battle in northern Chesedonia, General Cecille."

Jade was taught something? So General Cecille defeated Jade…

"You must be joking. My forces were virtually wiped out…"

-with some difficulty.

"You're well known as the Emperor's personal confidant, Colonel. If you're here, Malkuth must indeed be serious," Goldberg said.

"Tensions along the border are greater now than at the start of the Hod War. We have no choice but to be serious," Jade answered.

"Correct. And who might you be?"

Artemis blinked, she hadn't realized that she hadn't introduced herself.

"Uh…I'm Artemis Niels. Just a civilian who was caught in the wrong place at the wrong time?"

"Ah, so you're Artemis Niels, everyone has been wondering who you were," Cecille said, "I have several of your maps and illustrations."

Goldberg nodded his head, "You're right Cecille."

He turned to Artemis, "Everyone's been wondering who made the_ 'Binding Series'_ and all that stuff."

"Oh…" Artemis didn't quite know how to reply. Her_ 'Binding Series'?_ She gave that project up years back and had thrown it all away. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to keep them wondering."

"Of course," Artemis reached around her neck to pull her hood up and frowned when she realized it had been missing for some hours.

Curses.

She'd have to get a new cloak, seeing as walking without it made her feel bare and exposed. She glanced at her bag, she'd need to get a new satchel…and change her emblem. It wasn't any good if everyone could recognize her handiwork simply by knowing her name. Better yet she might as well have changed her name.

Her eyes lowered. There were some things she didn't want anyone to recognize as her own.

"Well, then, Luke, my Baticul defense unit will escort you back to your home."

A whole defense unit to escort him home?! Where did he live, Belkend??

"Hold on! Ion asked me to speak to Uncle on his behalf. I'm taking him to the castle!"

"Thank you, Luke. I appreciate the support," Ion said kindly.

"I'm impressed, Luke," she folded her arms, "You truly understand your responsibility."

"Oh...uh...yeah…"

"Understood. In that case, I shall send General Cecille to inform His Grace, Duke Fabre. If you would, General Cecille."

Fabre.. Ah, so Luke was the son of a Duke… Eh, nobility..

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Artemis stared at the aircar with some unease. She looked at the rest of the group that was farther ahead and turned to Jade who was also in the back of the group.

"Hey, Jade," Jade stopped walking to look at Artemis, "I… um.."

"Not so found of the air, is that it Artemis?"

The man's smirk was somewhat irritating.

Well there always had to be someone who had to enjoy man's discomfort.

"Ah…I know a way to get up without the aircar, so I'm… just… going to go… that way…"

"Is that so?" Jade paused before turning to the rest of the group.

"Luke, Artemis and I will be walking up," he called out.

Luke stared and then scoffed, "Whatever, I'm not going to wait on you guys."

_ "So much for understanding responsibility."  
_

_ "H-Hey!"_

"It doesn't seem like Luke will wait on us, we should hurry."

Jade turned to Artemis and smiled.

"Shall we?"

Artemis gaped at the man.

* * *

Jade smiled to himself. What perfect timing. He learned some information on their new companion and had the chance to question him more. Plus, he also happened to hold one of his maps and guides. He kept them with Peony, since he had memorized the work for the most part. There were some things he kept on himself and wanted to know who crafted them. He knew the craftsmen of everything he owned for the most part, but some things were amiss and since Artemis seemed in the trade of crafts, perhaps he knew who.

A sigh from the said man pulled Jade from his thoughts.

"Tired Artemis?"

The man turned to Jade and Jade had to admit he was rather amused with the man's expression.

His eyelids had gotten much lower and his lips formed a slack frown.

It seemed the man was tired.

Jade's smile faded.

He looked so tired that he appeared sick.

His shoulders were slack and his skin seemed slightly paler. Jade remembered that the man had been walking with a slight drag as well. His lips were dry and his eyes were unfocused.

"I look that bad huh?"

Jade's eyes refocused.

"Excuse me?" he questioned, not sure if he had missed something Artemis had said.

"Don't worry about Jade," the man rubbed his eyes, "Like you said, my health isn't that great and well to be honest it's not like it's getting any better."

"You are ill?"

Artemis shook his head and looked up into the sky with a hand over his eyes.

"It's a long story that I'd rather not go into…"

He sighed and turned to Jade, "Traveling, drawing, crafting, it's all what I do… well, till my time is up to put it short."

_ Till my time is up.  
_

Jade stopped his glasses from falling.

"You should get a new pair of-

"You're simply going to give up?"

"I'm sorry?" he asked, not quite sure where Jade was leading.

"You will just do this nonsense and _give up?"  
_

"Nonsense?"

Inside, he really hated people that gave up. If someone had an goal, they should follow through till the end. He hated people that gave up when they were given a set time they couldn't grasp. If anything, you should try harder, find ways around the obstacle. Persevere through the suppressing force and continue on.

He really hated people that gave up.

They were _pathetic_.

He met Artemis' eyes with an even look.

_Why are you giving up?

* * *

_O____o suspense?! .. i think?

well BE HAPPY I'M UPDATING DURING MY EXAM WEEK! BWAH.

its perty long too... -dies-

im tired. someone buy me cake. D:

* * *


	4. Peacock Eyes

**DarkRuby: **thanks :3 I'm hoping to make the transitions a little more obvious… _ but obviously, if Artemis is referred to as a man, its not in her POV xD

Well atleast this chapter is mainly Jade's POV

Anonymous reviewer: maybemaybemaybe, you're hitting it close tho!!

**Midnightxwolfx**: o.o

**Black-Dove15**: … I love you. I'll definitely dedicate the next chapter to you xD

**Yuleen75**: thanks :3

_So erm… I decided to just redo the chapter!_

_Ahaha…ha._

_depressed._

_Actually… someone might get more confuzzled with it D;_

_more depressed._

_Buah, don't worry too much about this dead guy tho, he doesn't really play much of a part…..maybe I said too much .___._

_**summary:** Artemis Niels is a part-time topographer, gel maker, and merchant, with some medical talents just for kicks. Dressing as a male comes naturally. but she never thought she'd be dragged on a quest to save the world. 'Tales of the Abyss is not my property'_

**Page 4: **

Artemis gave him and uneasy look.

"…Are you alright, Jade?"

Jade steadied himself before he lost anymore of his composure. It was uncharacteristic of him to act in such a way. Perhaps it was his impatient curiosity towards his green haired companion.

Perhaps he was reminded of the man that had once liked Nephry. He had liked Nephry, but she denied him because she was obviously in love with Peony. The man was distraught but continuously sought after his sister, but she wouldn't have it. She continuously turned him down until he finally concluded he could not have her love. His last attempt he tried with force, and had been brutally humiliated and exposed by Peony and Jade. Peony had actually gained a wound from the man which drove Nephry to impulsively declare that she hated the man.

Days later his sister had learned that the man was ill. Nephry was determined to speak to him. Jade was against it and agreed to go in her stead. Jade met a miserable sight of the man. Sitting in his bed staring at the ceiling.

'_Trying to use pity now?' Jade said. _

_The man's eyes slowly looked over to Jade, who was standing in his doorway. Then turned back to look at the ceiling. _

'_Oh.. It's Nephry's brother..' then he sighed deeply as if those few words had tired him out._

'_Have a seat?'_

_Jade spotted the chair near his bed and walked over to it. He intentionally pulled it farther away from the bed and sat down. _

'_It's not that…' he continued, 'I'm not going to go after Nephry anymore…'_

'…_What's that? You suddenly decided to stop chasing after her.'_

'…_No, I can't have her love…'_

_Jade wanted to laugh, did the man really think that he could have Nephry? No she was in love with someone else and Jade would definitely not allow someone like him to have his sister. _

_The man let out another sigh, 'I've… given up. Don't worry.'_

'_I see,' Jade stood up. At least now he and Nephry wouldn't have to ever worry about the gifts the man had been sending. _

_Jade walked over to the door and stopped. He looked at the man sick in his bed._

'_What are you going to do now?'_

_He didn't know why he asked. Perhaps it was so he had something to tell his sister when he returned. Maybe he was concerned for the man… he doubted it. _

_For a long time the man didn't answer and Jade grew impatient. He was about to leave without a reply when the man finally spoke. _

'_Nothing.'_

Two weeks later he was given word that the man had killed himself. The man had decided that his life wasn't worth living without Nephry's love and killed himself. He didn't even bother to seek out a purpose in the world. He decided that he wouldn't eat, wouldn't bathe, wouldn't leave his home, wouldn't speak with anyone, wouldn't look at anyone, wouldn't _live_. Just because none of it would give him the love of the woman he desired.

When the news had gotten around. The atmosphere in their town just seemed grim. Jade's sister had been upset for months and for the first week or so, she would not even speak to anyone. The man had left the world because he couldn't have a woman's love and inconsiderately left wounds in the hearts of his family and friends. The man was pathetic.

Jade hated when people gave up. It was such a nuisance to anyone that knew them. He closed his eyes and adjusted his glasses.

"Forgive me," he said in reference to his delayed reply.

"Ah…"

Jade opened his eyes to see Artemis walking away from him. Perhaps, he had upset the young man. Jade wouldn't be surprised if he did. But if that was the case, it seemed Jade would not get his answers anytime soon.

"Artemis," he started.

"Hey, Jade?"

Jade frowned because he had been cut off, but replied nonetheless.

"Yes?"

"Don't worry about it," Artemis turned to him with a small smile on his face.

"it's not like I plan on dying anytime soon."

Jade didn't know if he was supposed to be comforted by the young man's claim or not. But he could only stare as Artemis continued to walk. The green haired man paused again and turned expectantly at Jade.

"Are you coming now?" he asked, "I'll get you a pair of new glasses."

"Pardon?" Jade wouldn't admit that he was at a loss for words. Especially as an amused expression fell on Artemis' face.

Artemis pointed behind him where a shop stood.

Jade sighed, well, there was no point in being upset at such a point.

He smiled his slightly condescending smile and spoke.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to replace these."

Artemis' face dropped and his arm fell to his side. He turned away from Jade.

"What a shame…" Artemis began to mumble to himself, "I try to be nice and…"

"Excuse me?" Jade asked with a bemused expression.

Artemis spun around to face the Colonel.

"Well your glasses," he put his hands to his face to demonstrate, "they keep falling down…I thought we should get you a pair fitted to you."

Jade chuckled to himself, "No, I thank you for the thought but there is no need for such things. You can't replace these from a place like this."

Artemis unaware of the reason behind Jade's answer began to mumble to himself again.

_"Well, I like this shop…"_

Jade stopped himself from continuing on the subject of the shop and decided to remind Artemis that the rest of their party were waiting.

"Perhaps, we should continue on our journey rather than idle around here?"

"Hm? Oh right, of course… This way then."

------

"…I see. That's our specialty."

A spark of recognition filtered through Artemis and she turned to Jade with a weary expression. She didn't like the group one bit, even though because of them she met her new companions… but then again, maybe that wasn't such a good thing either.

'Dark Wings,' she mouthed to him.

He nodded to her. The two looked over and spotted the Dark Wings talking with a soldier. Artemis' eyes narrowed. What was going on with the military?

"We'll expect a fat check for this one."

"This is going to be a big job, Noir."

So the name of the leader was Noir.. She'd have to remember that for future reference. Just in case.

"What's up?" Artemis frowned as she heard another familiar voice. Was Luke really an idiot?

"You going thieving again?" he said smartly.

The Soldier stiffened, probably from the fact that he was caught conversing with criminals.

"W-well, then. That will be all. Excuse me, Fon Master."

The Soldier ran off and passed by Artemis and Jade.

Artemis glanced at Jade and caught his eyes following the escaping soldier.

"Oh," the two turned back to the group as Noir began speaking again, "is that boy Fon Master Ion?"

Artemis' body stiffened involuntarily and she made move to step forward but a firm hand kept her in place. She was about to lash out at the person responsible, but stopped herself short and closed her eyes. Why was she so agitated so suddenly? She opened her eyes and her sight landed on Ion. The boy looked all too much like Evenos..

She clenched her fists and then relaxed them.

Too much.

She'd have to get away from him -her eyes glanced to the Necromancer beside her and the blonde haired servant in front of her- them.

"Had a run in with the Dark Wings before this?"

She hadn't forgotten Jade's presence beside her, but his sudden voice startled her. Neither had she realized just how tense her body was.

She let out a long breath.

"Other than the incident earlier, no, I haven't."

"Oh?" Her ears perked up. She could _hear_ the smirk in his voice.

She turned to look up at him. He was indeed smirking.

This man… He was dangerous. He could find out everything if she stayed too long, for sure.

_"Then why are you so agitated?"_

"I.. I'm not," she lied. His eyes remained on her momentarily before he adjusted his glasses.

"So be it," he spoke aloud, "every truth will be revealed in the end."

Artemis involuntarily stiffened.

This man…

_He was…dangerous._

------

Jade watched for Artemis' reaction from the corner of his eye. The reaction was no less than what he had expected of Artemis.

He smirked. He'd have his answers in no time.

"They're coming this way."

Jade nodded his head and replied, "It would seem so."

He pretended not to notice the annoyed expression on Artemis' face.

"We'll just walk around and meet the others somewhere else," he said with a huff.

He took a step foreword, but stopped and held his hand to one of his eyes. He was probably still feeling ill, Jade surmised.

"Perhaps, you should wait and have the group find you instead," Jade said lightly.

Jade saw the man shake his head, "No, it's fine."

Artemis stood straight and shook his head. He pulled out a small notebook and began to walk ahead. Probably to make it seem that they hadn't been listening. Or perhaps Artemis simply wanted to avoid anymore time with Jade. He fixed his glasses again. To Jade, it didn't really matter as to what anyone thought of him, so long as he got what he wanted.

Jade decided to stay where he was and watch Artemis walk on ahead. Artemis was walking with one hand halfway in his pocket and another holding the notebook out in front of him. He flipped a page. The sound from the page was all that the Dark Wings needed to queue into action. Jade watched as Noir nudged her hands in the air behind her. The two clowns behind her went their separate ways while the ringleader began to walk in, if possible, a more seductive manner. She flipped her hair behind her shoulder as she made her way closer and closer to Artemis.

The grin on Jade's face grew. Well then, wasn't this interesting.

"Why hello there handsome~," she cooed.

Artemis gave a curt 'hello' and left it at that. Perhaps, his rude manner was in due to him knowing she was a criminal, but Jade couldn't help but think his sudden agitation from earlier and sudden head pains had some part in it.

However, Noir didn't miss a beat at all. Instead, she began to walk around Artemis.

"Hmmm, and what's someone like you doing in a place like this?"

"I'm busy," Artemis immediately responded.

Noir frowned, but didn't give up.

Jade noticed the woman look Artemis up and down, probably trying to find where Artemis' gald would be. Finally the woman stopped walking and stood in front of Artemis.

"Busy? With what?" she put a finger on the top of Artemis' notebook.

"Research."

Noir tugged the notebook down and met Artemis' eyes. Jade's interest grew as the woman drew in a gasp.

"_Peacock eyes."_

The woman licked her lips and then smiled. She attempted to wrap her arms around Artemis' shoulders.

"Why don't you research this…?" She said seductively.

"I'd much rather not."

A dark look flashed through the woman's face, but she regained her composure.

"I think you should reconsider.."

"I think not, I'm afraid I can't thank you for the offer either," Artemis replied flatly.

"Why you.. What's wrong with you??" the woman blew up at Artemis. She pushed him away by his shoulders and he dropped his notebook from the force.

Artemis stared at his disregarded notebook and looked back to the woman.

"Excuse me?"

"What kind of a man are you?" she exclaimed, "There's a beautiful woman in front of you."

She saw the notebook on the ground, "-and you'd rather put your face in a notebook!"

She growled and stomped her heel into the notebook. Artemis' frown deepened.

"You stupid researchers and scientists! I hate your kind of people, you disgust me-."

"Who's the disgusting one?" Any humor that the man had had while speaking with Jade left his voice in an instant.

To Jade's surprise the air around Artemis seemed hostile, almost unnaturally so. His eyes were narrowed and pointed towards the red-haired woman in front of him.

"Stupid? You're calling me unintelligent?"

Without warning Artemis grabbed a handful of the woman's hair and pulled down. The woman's body followed until she was standing on her knees. She looked up to glare at Artemis, but the glare was quickly replaced with fear.

"You said _Peacock Eyes_ earlier with such enthusiasm earlier," Artemis spoke in the same deadly cold voice. He pulled out a dagger and held it to her face..

"Planning to kill me and then sell them off in the black market?" He raised the dagger to just below her eye.

Jade uncrossed his arms just in case he would have to intervene. The situation seemed to have grown incredibly out of hand in a short time.

"You disgust me." Artemis raised the dagger above his shoulder and brought it down.

Jade ran but he knew he wouldn't make it in time.

The woman let out a scream. A warm liquid slipped across her face, but there was no pain. She looked up. Artemis still stood over her, but the dagger was embedded in his thigh rather than her own eye. Jade held one of the man's arms away from himself

"Artemis," Jade started but Artemis hadn't even recognized his presence yet.

"Don't you know what it means to have _Peacock Eyes?_" Artemis hissed at the woman.

"Artemis," Jade said more sternly, but the man still wouldn't respond to him.

The eyes of the leader of the Dark Wings remained fixed on Artemis, partly in fear, the other in some unnamed feeling.

"Maybe I _should_ do some research on you," Artemis said darkly to the woman. He smeared some of his own blood on the woman's face.

"Run," he said coldly.

Noir stared at him stupidly for a single moment and then stumbled to her feet and took off.

Artemis started to walk after her but Jade had had enough. The man had ignored Jade for long enough. And so, Jade resolved to twist both his arms behind his back.

Artemis hissed at him. Jade just smirked at the green-haired man.

"Very mature for your age, Artemis, I'm sure."

He held both of Artemis' arms with one hand, while the other reached in front of Artemis' body. He grabbed the dagger and with a quick motion he pulled it out. Artemis made no response to even feeling it.

He leaned in to speak lowly into Artemis' ear.

"You know, you never said anything as to having _Peacock Eyes_."

"_**Jade!" "What are you doing!"**_

-------

"I assure you that the wound Artemis took was not dealt from me."

Jade almost chuckled at the sight of the small Anise bearing down on him as he sat on the bed in an inn.

"How could it not have been from you, Colonel!" She exclaimed, her face red.

"Anise," Ion reprimanded the young Fon Master Guardian, "It isn't right of us to accuse Jade of something like this. I'm sure he has an explanation."

"Humph."

"Jade?"

"Of course." Jade adjusted his glasses.

"I just wish I could get off of this bed."

He looked down onto the bed where Artemis had actually grabbed on to his waist in sleep.

"This _is _rather uncomfortable."

"Jade!" Anise exclaimed, upset at having to wait so long for an answer.

Jade smiled to himself.

Ion turned to Anise and put a hand on her arm.

"Anise, if you could, I'd like to speak to Jade by myself?"

"But Ion!" Anise exclaimed, upset with having to travel with the man.

"Don't worry Anise."

She huffed and glared at the Colonel.

"I want an explanation!" Then slammed the door to the room shut.

Ion sighed and turned to the Colonel.

"Jade, if you would."

------

"Boss!! Are you alright??"

"Do you want us to go back and beat that guy up?"

Noir stopped pacing around and slammed her hands down on the table of the inn they were staying in.

"Would you two just shut up for a minute!"

The two men looked at each other, then back at Noir.

"Get out! I need time to think," she yelled at them.

They hesitated at first but walked out. Noir waited a few seconds after they had left and collapsed on the ground.

_Peacock Eyes_. She couldn't believe that there existed a person that had them. They were beautiful in pictures and even more in person. But that man... Noir shuddered and held herself. Such a deadly beauty in his eyes. The man's glare made her blood run cold but the fear was intoxicating. Like everyone's addiction to adrenaline. If only she could have him.

No. She held herself still. She was the leader of the Dark Wings. She _would _have him.

**Old review replies _**

**Midnightxwolfx** - oooo you've got the closest answer so far!! :D just wait tho u'll figure it out x3

**Black-Dove15** - .. I didn't update ASAP… well I guess technically I did… but …. D; it took forever…-dies-

**Apprentice Writer** - …? i dun recall you being .. mean?

**Yuleen75** - yeah.. i figured itd be confusing ___ and its in Jade's POV for the last part of ch3

**Culinaromancer** - AHA I UPDATEs!! (it just took ages…) actually its kinda funneh.. Cuz like I read over the chapter.. And realized I had typed enuf like last week AHAHAHAHAHA. darn, i hate myself


	5. evenos

**_heyheyheyhey for those of you that dont know i added some stuff to the previous chapter!! also the review replies for that chapter are there too!  
_**

_**summary:** Artemis Niels is a part-time topographer, gel maker, and merchant, with some medical talents just for kicks. Dressing as a male comes naturally. but she never thought she'd be dragged on a quest to save the world. 'Tales of the Abyss is not my property'_

**

* * *

Page 5: **

Ion held his hands together as Jade finished relaying what had happened. Tear and Guy were also in the room, while Anise and Luke entertained each other elsewhere.

"Peacock eyes?" Ion voiced out.

He looked back to Jade, "Are you.. Are you sure?"

Jade nodded his head.

"I saw with my own eyes."

Ion frowned.

"This could be very serious…"

Peacock eyes was commonly attributed to fighting slaves. Fighting slaves would have strong fonic seals placed somewhere on their body in order to bind their will. Other seals were added in order to bring out the full potential of the slaves. Unfortunately, the seals didn't always bind together correctly on the slaves or with the other seals, which then led to an irrevocable condition for the slave. The seals would eventually break down the bearer's own fonons, which quickly led to insanity where death followed. The cases of fonon deterioration had been most distinguished by an eye discoloration that was common among the victims.

The only problem was that fighting slaves and putting seals on living beings had been banned for years.

"Do you think he was actually running away?" Tear suggested, "From an illegal camp?"

"That is a possibility," Jade said.

"Not that we would have the time to find it," he added on when he saw that Guy was about to speak.

"We have more important matters at hand."

Guy frowned, "Right, but I thought that people with Peacock eyes lasted a month at most."

"That is true…" Ion said.

"Well, what's up with Artemis? Apparently he's known Astor for a while, he's been traveling, and he didn't seem any least bit insane- till just now," he added on when he saw Jade look at him with an amused expression.

"There is always the possibility that he knew Astor before he contracted Peacock eyes," Jade said.

"Yes," Tear nodded her head, "that is an open possibility. We also have to remember when he said my fonic artes would make him sick."

"The fonic arte probably would have effected his condition," Jade mused.

Ion nodded his head.

"At any rate, the most we can do right now is ask him when he wakes up," Jade said.

They stayed in the room in silence.

Jade pushed up his glasses, "I do wish I could get up.

* * *

_ The small girl stood there, looking up into the sky lazily. She was waiting for someone, someone special. He had gone and disappeared telling her to just wait for him. That silly boy, she'd get him back for it.  
_

_ "Artemis!"  
_

_ Something tackled the girl to the ground. She groaned and looked up where a younger boy was sitting on her waist. He had a wide smile on his face.  
_

_ He jumped off her and his smile didn't face in the slightest.  
_

_ "What are you so giddy about now?" she pouted as she began to stand up.  
_

_ "Come quickly, Artemis!" he laughed and grabber her hands.  
_

_ The two ran deeper into the forest until they started to hear something.  
_

_ "Oh wow," she gasped.  
_

_ "Aren't they so cute!!" he beamed.  
_

_ "The cheagle over there just had its litter a few days ago!"  
_

_ "Haha, they're adorable! Almost like you!" she pinched his cheek.  
_

_ He was about to reply when he felt something at his feet. He looked down and found one of the baby cheagles on his foot. The two laughed and played with the cheagles.  
_

_ The boy pulled on one of the cheagle's ears playfully and turned to the girl.  
_

_ "Hey, I think I'll name this one Artemis, since it looks like you!" he teased.  
_

_ "What! Then this one should be you, huh?"  
_

_ "That doesn't look like me!"  
_

_ "Well that one doesn't look like me!"  
_

_ "Yes, it does!" he exclaimed, "You should listen to your nice little brother!"  
_

_ "Pft, whatever," she laughed and held up a cheagle.  
_

_ "I'm still naming this one Evenos."  
_

* * *

Jade was leaning against the bed post while he sat on the bed with Artemis holding on to him. This was somewhat of an odd experience for Jade. Sure he had plenty of female companions, but he'd never had a man hold onto to him, or for so long. Sure he'd had some situations with men, but that was only when he was incredibly drunk. Peony didn't count either… He still preferred women.

He glanced down at the sleeping man.

What was the story behind Artemis Niles? Was he runaway from an illegal project or was it something else? Was he traveling for a cure perhaps?

Jade looked over at the man. Where would his seals have been placed? The seals actually could tell a lot about who placed them and how the seals were placed.

Jade just started to reach over the sleeping man when his eyes shot open. The irregular Peacock eyes stared back into his own red.

They stayed like that for few seconds until the peacock eyes went to Jade's arms, where they lied above him. Then they went down to where the previously sleeping man was holding on to Jade. Then back to Jade's eyes.

Jade stared at Artemis, who made no move to react in surprise. Rather the man pulled his arms away lazily and sat up. He sat there on the bed with Jade until Jade spoke up.

"Awake now?"

Jade watched as Artemis turned to look at him slowly.

"Not yet," was his numb reply.

Artemis looked down and pulled himself off the bed. He walked over to his satchel that was lying on a desk in the room and rummaged through it. He pulled out a blue gel and quickly ate it. He held on to the desk as he started to cough. He probably had choked on the gel. He grabbed another unfamiliar gel, and was about to eat it when Jade grabbed his wrist.

"Do you know what you're doing?"

Artemis just stared at him, "Let go."

"You were just choking and you were going to try and swallow another gel?"

"I need it or I'll -" Artemis suddenly blacked out.

Jade held the limp man again. He cursed. Things were definitely not going well. At that point he had to make the choice to satisfy his curiosities of the green haired man or give up on it and leave the man at the inn. He sighed. He didn't like to give up.

He was slightly startled when he saw that Artemis' face had paled more. He grabbed the gel that Artemis had earlier and opened the unconscious man's mouth. He noticed something else when he was that close to Artemis' face.

Artemis had stopped breathing.

"Artemis."

No reply.

He sighed. The man made no move to consuming the gel and no one was in the inn either. Jade groaned. He put the gel into his mouth and bent down.

"Hey Jade we're back- holy shit!" Luke exclaimed and ran back into Guy.

Everyone gaped at Jade.

"Wow," Anise said, "Assaulting another man in his sleep, huh Jade?"

Jade made sure to wait till he was sure the gel had been absorbed by Artemis' body before looking up. A deadly cool expression lied on his face.

"What a misunderstanding, and now, don't you all have just the most unpleasant timing."

* * *

Jade sighed and adjusted his glasses.

"I'd appreciate you not stare at me with such intensity, Anise."

"No way," she said, "I left you alone last time and then you started to do weird stuff, Colonel!!"

Jade sighed, "We've already discussed this misunderstanding, haven't we?"

He could feel the blood pulsing in his head. What trouble Artemis had brought upon Jade, what trouble indeed.

* * *

Guy splashed the water on his face again. He was still trying to get the scene from earlier out of his head. Sure Jade had explained that it was only a misunderstanding, but…

Guy shook his head.

Jade and Artemis were both men and Guy was sure that neither man went down that road.

But still… Artemis.

Guy splashed his face once more and quickly toweled himself dry.

He put the towel away and walked out of the washroom. He stopped himself short when he spotted Artemis upright in bed. He was covering his mouth trying hide a yawn.

"Artemis," Guy said, startling the green-haired man.

"Oh, hi Guy," he said. He rubbed his eyes.

"How long have I been out?"

"2 days."

Artemis groaned.

"Did you guys go to the castle already then?"

Guy shook his head no and sat down a bed on a bed beside his.

"We were planning to go all together…"

They both sat in an awkward silence. Neither man took the initiative to speak. Artemis was looking at his hands. Guy was looking at Artemis.

"Ah, Artemis…," Guy started.

Artemis looked up from his hands to make eye contact with Guy. Guy was relieved to see that Artemis' eyes were green again rather than the peacock pattern…

"How serious is your condition..?"

Artemis didn't reply at first. Instead, he looked down and then sighed deeply. He leaned back and covered his face with one of his hands.

"So everyone knows then?"

Artemis didn't have to hear Guy's reply to know that the answer was 'yes'.

"Lorelei…" he mumbled under his breath._  
_

_"This wasn't supposed to happen."_

He took another deep breath and removed his hands so that Guy could see his eyes. He had a hurt look on his face. A completely forced smile on his face.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," he repeated louder.

_"Music Box: Lullaby, 4th chord," _he said.

Before Guy could say anything else to the green-haired man, Guy's body collapsed beneath himself. He stared at Artemis wide-eyed.

"I can't stay here," Artemis said to him softly, "It's getting dangerous."

Guy's hearing was getting fainter. His sight was blurring. His feeling was disappearing. He barely watched as Artemis put a folded handkerchief by his head.

"It's best to separate before we know each other."

Guy's consciousness left him just as he heard the door close.

* * *

"Artemis you're awake?"

Artemis froze. Her hand still on the door handle.

_Evenos._

No. She stopped herself. Evenos was gone.

"Ion," she said, "Yes, I just woke up."

"What about Guy? I thought he went to his room just now?"

Artemis almost hesitated to answer.

Almost.

"He must have fallen asleep just when I woke up," she lied.

"Ah…" Ion said, not entirely convinced.

"Artemis, shouldn't you be resting still though?"

Artemis felt her nerves twitching, "No, I'm fine, I just need to get some air."

"Do you need company?"

"No, I'll be fine," she said as calmly as possible.

Ion opened his mouth to speak but Artemis quickly intervened.

"If you'd excuse me Ion, I need some air."

She brushed past him quickly. If she didn't leave now, who knew when she would.

* * *

Ion watched as Artemis rushed out of the inn. He turned and opened the door to the room Guy and Artemis were sharing.

Sure enough, Guy was lying in bed. He had a blanket over him and his boots at the foot of his bed.

Ion frowned. At first he had thought that Artemis had lied because Guy was a light sleeper, but here was Guy, asleep.

He turned to leave the room, when he noticed something. The collar to Guy's shirt.

He ran over to Guy's side. Guy had never slept fully dressed when they had an actual place to sleep.

To Ion's relief, Guy looked like he was asleep and not poisoned of any sort. But beside his head was a folded handkerchief. Ion recognized it as the one Guy had given to Artemis to use. But why would it-

Ion's realization hit him head on. He ran out of the room and past everyone despite their cries till he reached the outside of the inn. He looked around. There was no one. There was no one leaning on the wall of the inn, no one sitting on the ground or any crates. There was no one.

Artemis was gone.

"Ion! Ion, what's wrong??"

"A-Anise!"

Anise's voice startled him.

"Was it a thief perhaps?" Tear suggested.

Ion's troubled look did not go unnoticed to Jade.

"I think it's something more pressing than a thief," Jade surmised.

"It's Artemis isn't it?"

Ion made no notion to answer.

Jade turned to Tear.

"Where's Luke and Guy?"

"Oh," Tear looked behind her, "Luke went to get Guy."

_"Yeah, and it took me forever to wake him up!!" _Luke exclaimed as he appeared with a dazed Guy.

"He can't even sleep right, he slept with everything on except his boots!"

Ion quickly walked up to Guy.

"Guy," he spoke urgently, "What happened with Artemis?"

Guy shook his head and frowned, "Some kind of fonic arte, he left saying something was dangerous."

"Maybe he is a part of some illegal organization," Tear said.

"Or he's on the run from one," Anise added.

"Whatever," Luke said, "he's gone."

"Luke!"

"What?? He's running away because he's in danger! How do we know he's not putting us into any danger right now??"

Guy shook his head, "That isn't right Luke."

"He left to keep us from danger," he finished.

"Oh, then wouldn't that mean that he's in danger?" Jade said.

"It's a pity though, we have more urgent matters at hand."

Jade had to smirk when he saw the almost horrified expression cross Ion's face.

"But perhaps we can seek him out after we meet his majesty?"

"I was about to call you a very, very cruel man Colonel!" Anise exclaimed

"Oh, so you won't now?"

"…No."

* * *

Artemis ran until her legs gave out from under her. She hit the ground and her arms shot out to catch her fall. She was about to stand up when a searing pain ran through her nerves, pooling at the seal on her waist, back, several other smaller areas, and now her hand. It wasn't a full seal, but Artemis was sure that it was a curse seal. The complete seal was meant for Guy but she had intervened and now she was paying for it in full.

Her own fonic signature was fluctuating, unsure of how to arrange itself. The seals, which had a regular fonon frequency, were especially painful against the sudden fonon rearrangement. It was fonon deterioration only because some of the user's own fonons were taken into the seals or completely deteriorated.

She could feel the sweat beading down her skin. She wanted to scream from the searing pain but she was already biting down as hard as she could to drown out as much of the pain as she could.

The feeling of her fonons being moved around while each of the seals would attempt to keep the fonons it was attached to, leaving an increased tearing effect within her.  
The last seal was the most painful though. The first one she'd received. A seal on her forehead. It was always the last seal to come into effect, but it was the most painful. It always marked just before she'd black out.

It started off as a prickling feeling on her forehead that was almost a numbing feeling compared to the rest of her. But the pain continued to grow till it felt like a hammer crashing down on her over and over again.

* * *

_**if there's anything confusing, please message me and i'll explain it to the best of my ability without spoiling "Documentary"**_

_**R&R**_

(wish me luck in my exams!!)


	6. karma

**_YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY ^_____^ i'm so glad there hasn't been any flames yet... lol thanks for the constructive criticism and reviews!!  
_**

_**summary:** Artemis Niels is a part-time topographer, gel maker, and merchant, with some medical talents just for kicks. Dressing as a male comes naturally. but she never thought she'd be dragged on a quest to save the world. 'Tales of the Abyss is not my property'_

**

* * *

Page 6: bad karma **

**Labyrnith - **omg haha thanks for the review!! reading it made me so happy haha :) that pairing seems very possible.. haha**  
Yuleen75 -** :D thanks!! ah ah, i won't say what the pairing is!! D: lol but thanks, I forget my adjectives sometimes…. ….. poo. Haha anyway thanks again!**  
Yamilian - **thanks :3 i didn't want her to be exposed just yet, I didn't want it to happen too fast haha but hey, just guess who finds out first~~~ lol i kind of feel sorry for Jade but at the same time I don't haha**  
Aion 13 - **thanks I'm going to need a lot x__x they're this week!! wednesday to friday… haha i hope i do well…i'll try to keep this story going =D**  
**

* * *

Artemis woke with a faint tingling still going through her system. She could feel her pulse where the more dominant seals placed on her skin. She winced, her eyes stung. They were still sensitive.

She stopped and looked around. From the room's appearance, she deducted that she was in someone's home rather than an inn. A bowl of water was placed on the table by the bed and a clean rag beside it.

As more of her feeling returned to her capability, she felt the slight perspiration on her forehead and the slightly damp rag that had fallen onto the pillow beneath her.  
She sat up slowly. Her vest was gone. She was in only a white nightgown. Someone had taken the time to bandage her hands. Her eyes lowered. It didn't matter to bandage anything. Every physical wound was only superficial. The fonon instability within her would remove any sort of defecation to its physicality. Sometimes she wondered if she could even die.

"Uh, y-you're awake Niles!"

A man was standing in the doorway. He stood awkwardly with one hand behind his head. A red tint covered his cheeks.

"You know me?"

"I recognized the emblem on your bag," he said quickly, "Our family has some of your work."

"Ah…" Artemis looked down at her hands. It seemed she'd never escape the world. She'd left too much evidence of her own existence.

"But um.. Niles…"

Artemis looked the young man who quickly flushed and turned away.

"Ah, I, uh," he scratched his head, "I always thought you were a man."

Artemis scratched the back of her neck. So the man saw who she was and immediately tried to help her. In that case, he must have been the one to undress her, or at least tried to, and found out she was indeed female.

"I'm not."

"Y-yes," his face darkened, "I noticed."

Silence followed.

"Thanks."

"Oh, it was n-nothing!! I was just walking by, a-and you can stay as long as you like! I'll make lunch soon!"

Artemis shook her head and began to get out of bed.

"You shouldn't get up so soon!" he exclaimed and reached out to her.

"No," Artemis pushed his hand away, "I need to leave right away."

He stared at her confused.

"Why?"

Artemis didn't answer.

"Niles?"

"I have to go the Castle," she quickly lied.

She cursed. These lies had been slipping out more frequently.

The man immediately began to smile.

"Oh? Well, besides my shift at one of the aircars, I do end up at the castle a lot! I'll take you there right away!"

Oh Lorelei…

* * *

Artemis was quickly beginning to resent herself. The young man, whose name she learned was Manuel, had brought her to the castle right away. She barely had time to wash and dress, much less eat anything.

"Wait here," he motioned for Artemis to stay, "I'll be right back."

Before Artemis could reply, the guard ran off, leaving her arm to hang in the air. With a sigh she lowered her arm and sat down. She could try to sneak out and run out, but she'd probably be caught and questioned for being suspicious. Not only that but she was hungry…

What a mess she was in. If only she had never met that group… She groaned and held her head in her hands.

"My my, and what do we have here?"

Artemis felt a shiver run down her neck. Great. One of the people she wanted least to see.

She lowered her hands slowly and looked up at the red-eyed fonist. He looked back at her with an unreadable expression. An expression that just seemed to hide an impending doom behind its lines.

"Artemis, I do believe you left quite the bit of trouble in my hands."

If Artemis believed in karma, she'd definitely agree that she had it bad.

"…Jade."

He bent down to her level with a smile, "Now why don't we get something to eat and speak to his majesty together?"

"…Do we have to? I mean, I'm not hungry-"

Just then Artemis' stomach growled out in protest. Her face flushed.

"Not hungry now are you?"

* * *

Jade had to smirk. He wouldn't admit that he was feeling incredibly satisfied to see Artemis suffering in front of him. After all, the man had left him with quite the mess to deal with. Especially from Anise…

"Not hungry now are you?" he mocked.

The green-haired man shot one look at Jade before jumping up to run. He made the distance of maybe three meters before Jade ran after him and reached out to stop him from escaping. The two men stumbled down.

Much to Jade's misfortune Artemis landed on top of him. He was about to ask the man to get off of him when he noticed something was wrong. He looked at Artemis. His eyes wandered down to where Artemis' chest was lying on him.

Something was very wrong.

He grabbed Artemis by his arms and pushed her up.

"Artemis," Jade said while holding Artemis' rather limp limbs.

"Yes, Jade."

"You're a woman."

"Yes, Jade."

Jade opened his mouth to say something but a soldier ran down the hallway, interrupting him.

"MISS NILES!!"

The guard stopped mid-shout when he saw Jade.

"C-colonel Curtiss!"

"It's Manuel…" "What is it?"

"I- I was just coming t-to get N-Niles."

The Colonel was about to ask why but Artemis beat him to it.

"Oh? What for?"

Having made eye contact with Artemis seemed to make the guard relax somewhat.

"You've been asked to attend the meeting tonight."

"Meeting? What meeting?" Jade asked.

"It's j-just been announced, sir," Manuel said.

"An emergency assembly, his majesty requests your presence as well," he said and quickly added, "sir."

Jade glanced at Artemis and saw … her in thought.

He sighed. Artemis looked at him and spoke.

"Looks like dinner will have to wait."

"Yes, it does seem that way."

"…It may be out of my place to say this, but Colonel… May I request you release Niles?"

Jade and Artemis looked at their positions. Artemis was practically sitting on Jade and Jade was holding her in place by his arms. They looked at each other and Jade let go of

Artemis' arms. Then, subtly, Artemis stood up and brushed her legs off and began to walk.

Meanwhile Jade was left to his own thoughts as he stood up at his own pace.

She must have worn bandages or something of the sort, because Jade already should have realized her feminine attributes. It wasn't like the woman had ever been bothered with being called a man. She even slept in the same room as the men and gave no complaint.

"Please, take your time," Artemis drawled.

Jade smirked, "Oh don't mind me Artemis, I'm just an old man."

Either way, Artemis was a woman. What an interesting twist. He'd keep that fun little fact to himself.

* * *

"Malkuth is unable to rescue its own citizens because of the miasma," Ion spoke as seriously as he could. He was beginning to get impatient. From the start of the meeting, he had been anxious. Jade had brought Artemis in with him to the meeting.

Where had Artemis gone? Why did he leave? What danger was he trying to avoid?

"Therefore, your Majesty, I request your aid to Akzeriuth."

Ingobert was silent for a moment before speaking, "Sounds reasonable enough."

"Let us form our treaty with Malkuth then."

Ion let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you, King Ingobert."

The king smiled, "And just how could I deny the Fon Master Ion? You must have had a difficult time, please rest."

"Thank you," Ion bowed his head respectfully.

He turned to call out to Artemis who was standing up with Jade, but the King spoke up again.

"Ah, Niles!"

Artemis bowed where he was standing, "King Ingobert."

"How long has it been since I first met you?" he asked while beckoning Artemis over.

"Five years, sir."

Ion frowned. He wouldn't have the chance to speak with Artemis.

"He does seem to know a lot of people, doesn't he?"

Ion jumped from the sudden intrusion of his thoughts. He turned and faced the colonel.

"Jade."

* * *

"Five years, sir," Artemis said.

She almost didn't believe her own words. How long had she been fooling herself?

"Ah, so long," the king looked at Alpine who bowed and left the room. Jade and Ion followed after.

Ingobert sighed and put a hand on Artemis' head.

"Well haven't you grown," he said.

"Yes, sir," Artemis said.

"How is your father?"

"He passed away four years ago."

The king was slightly taken aback.

"I hadn't heard any news of this."

"No one did sir," Artemis said, "Father didn't want the fuss."

"Of course, of course…" the king trailed off.

"He was a good man," he said more to himself than to Artemis.

"One of the best smiths I ever knew."

Ingobert turned his attention back to Artemis, "Why don't you settle down here? I can easily arrange things for you."

"Please don't mind me," Artemis said humbly with a bow. She could never settle down. It would mean attachments, and that was too risky with her Peacock Eyes situation.

"You won't settle down here then?"

The king said somewhat disappointed.

Artemis shook her head, "Thank you for the offer though, Majesty."

"I see… I'll leave you to rest then Artemis."

"Thank you."

Artemis bowed and made her way to leave when the king spoke out again.

"Ah, Artemis. I heard the rumor that you were working on a new project?"

Artemis turned around.

"Only a rumor, sir," she said, "I only work on topography nowadays."

"Is that so…"

"Yes sir."

"Then would you mind tending to my request?"

Artemis waited for him to continue.

"My nephew, Luke, I plan to send him as Kimlasca-Lncaldear's goodwill ambassador."

Luke Fabre? The redhead from earlier was the king's nephew?? Well.. He was definitely part of the nobility…

"If I could ask you to go with him and document the treaty…"

"Of course, your majesty."

* * *

As soon as the doors closed behind Artemis she let out a groan and fell to the ground. What did she just get herself into now. And she had just attempted to get away from these people. Fate must have been laughing at her.

Apparently fate wasn't the only one finding her angst humorous.

"As entertaining as this may be, I'd suggest we grab something to eat."

"Jade…"

_"Maim?"_

"Can I just die here slowly?" Artemis groaned.

Hands roughly dragged her to her feet, but immediately slackened.

"Of course not Artemis, you're meal will grow cold."

She sighed and Jade smirked at her.

"If you keep sighing you'll grow old."

"Like you're one to talk."

"True."

Artemis stared at him before sighing again.

"I'm too tired to go eat," she said truthfully, "I don't think I can walk anywhere right now."

Artemis was too tired to go anywhere at that point. Having gone through her Peacock Eyes attack earlier she was drained and not eating made it worse. She'd probably have fallen over if Jade wasn't holding her arms.

As if the man knew that fact he let go of Artemis' arms.

"Jade!"

Jade held Artemis easily in his arms. Almost too easily. Artemis didn't like it one bit.

"Put me down," she demanded.

"You're too light for your height."

"I don't care!" she exclaimed, "Put me down before someone sees!"

"Ah, but you see Artemis," Jade started, "I don't care."

And so Artemis had to be content with hanging out on Jade's shoulder. She gave up struggling long ago. She was too weak to put up much of a struggle, much to her disappointment. She felt her eyes drooping. Maybe she should have listened to that Manuel fellow and slept some more. At least she would have avoided all this trouble.

She couldn't have been that tired though… Her breaths were getting deeper.

Had Jade always smelt so nice?

* * *

Once Jade felt Artemis relax completely he stopped walking and held her in his arms rather than on his shoulder. The greenhaired woman was completely asleep.

Sleeping perfume was very handy, he surmised.

He kept walking till he reached the room he was given to stay in. He opened it by twisting one of his arms to grab the door handle and then closed it the same way. Jade walked over to the bed and put Artemis under the covers. Thankfully there hadn't been too many people to see them. Only a few guards, who probably would forget within the week.

He had to admit that he was also a bit tired. But not so much as to fall asleep from such a weak dosage of the sleeping perfume, though it might have had some effect on him. He rubbed his eyes from under his glasses. He'd just wash up and get some rest. The king wanted to see them all in the morning anyway.

* * *

Jade woke up feeling a weight on his chest. It wasn't an uncomfortable feeling, no, rather it was comforting and warm. He felt something lie across his arm. Warmth. Something he didn't wake to.

His eyes shot open, he was about to summon his spear when he found it was just Artemis sleeping on him.

_…What?  
_

Artemis was lying across his chest. One of her arms were folded on his own with the hand on his shoulder. Her other arm was just lying limp beside her.

She must have sought his warmth in her sleep.

"Artemis," he said softly.

She didn't move. He flicked her nose and watched her frown in her sleep. He laughed to himself. Artemis slept so deeply when she was tired.

**_Knock! Knock!  
_**

"Colonel Curtis, I've come to wake you."

Jade was at a loss as what to do. Order the maid away or humiliate Artemis some more? His options were cut short as the door opened.

"Colonel Cur-? Oh, I'm sorry," the maid flushed in the face, "breakfast has been prepared for you, I-I'll bring another set. Please excuse me."

Jade looked down. Now who was the one humiliated? Jade's shirt was wide open because he had been too lazy to button it up before going to bed. Not only that, but bruises were apparent where Jade had gripped Artemis' wrists the night prior.

"Artemis," he said louder and more firmer.

Artemis woke up with a start. She saw where she was and immediately rolled off. The blanket enveloped her completely.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

Jade had to smirk, so Artemis could get embarrassed at such things.

"Oh, I'm not in the least bit concerned," Artemis pulled the sheets down to look at him, "but I think the maid may think differently."

Artemis groaned and rolled over again… off the bed.

She landed with a thud and didn't get up. Instead she just groaned and lied there.

"What have I done to you?"

"You've left me quite the bit of trouble you know."

* * *

_Buahahahaha_

_I 3 Jade_

_but i still 3 Artemis :3 i originally planned this pairing to be GuyxOCxSync but zomg i'm having too much fun with Jade haha_

_i even wrote this when i should be studying!!!-_

_**OMG **I NEED TO BE STUDYING!!! ANFJKHSBDFLAKHFB D **R&R PLEASE!!**  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**omg i had to get this out. xD i think i really am addicted to this story haha**

**thanks for all the reviews!! i took my latin exam and i was feeling all depressed but reading all the reviews for last chapter made me smile**

**thanks for the support!!**

**XxXTwilight-SinXxX** - OMG yeah! tell me about it!! i've been so addicted to this story atm it's crazy lol!

**The Fool Arcana** - lol at least you got ur login right? :3 dun worries i study3 i just happen to hmm never sleep before 1~ LOL

**Labyrnith** - lol thanks :3 no worries either, it's just so much fun to write those scenes too xD

**Aion 13** - thanks :D and omg yes i love OHHC it never clicked till now how similar Artemis and Haruhi are!!

**Yuleen75** -thanks a bunch that means a lot!! yeah, i know, but it worked out in my head xD well there's like too many people in this chapter

**Millenia-the-wings-of-valmar** - uwah what a name! :D hum.. a love square...? hmmmm

**Yamilian **- thankies! i almost for a lot of them too xD

* * *

**_summary: _**_Artemis Niels is a part-time topographer, gel maker, and merchant, with some medical talents just for kicks. Dressing as a male comes naturally. but she never thought she'd be dragged on a quest to save the world. 'Tales of the Abyss is not my property'_

**Page 7: **

Morning. Guy looked away from the window. He'd have to go meet with the others soon, but he still had time to spare.

He walked over to his desk and picked up the tan handkerchief. His mind began to wander.

Before they knew each other? They had only been together by coincidence. Because they happened to have the same destination. Did Guy even have the intention to 'get to know' Artemis?

_**Knock! Knock!**_

He set the cloth down, but still held it in his hand.

"Yes?"

"I've been told to prompt you on the meeting," the maid replied through the door.

"Alright," he said, "I'll be out in a moment."

Guy looked down at the cloth in his hand. He remained like that for a moment before he let it go and turned to get ready.

He couldn't be bothered with that right now. The king was waiting.

* * *

Artemis did not like the attention she was receiving from Jade at all. The man would eat and then stare at her. There was no pattern. If he wanted to look at her he'd just stare at her without any care.

It was unnerving.

And he probably knew it.

Artemis brought her fork down while it was halfway to her mouth.

"Can you stop staring?"

He just smiled some more and waited till he had swallowed his food before he spoke.

"Does it bother you Artemis?"

Artemis felt the corner of her eye twitch.

"Well, I'm just making sure that you don't pass out into your breakfast."

Artemis frowned and turned back to her food.

"I'm not that tired anymore," she mumbled and stabbed her food.

"Of course not, you had plenty of rest in someone else's bed."

Artemis was tempted to throw her fork- no all of her silverware at him. This man was going to be the end of her.

"You do seem more sensitive and respond more when you're not under the reign of the Peacock Eyes."

Artemis looked at him from the corner of her eyes. Did he annoy her that much just to figure that out? He was analyzing her every move. He was dangerous.

"It's much more entertaining this way I suppose."

"I hate you."

Jade just shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat.

"Excuse me," a maid came up, "Sir Niles."

Artemis wiped her mouth and turned to the maid.

"Yes, what is it?"

"The king requested your clothes be exchanged."

"…He said that did he?"

"Yes sir."

Artemis groaned. She didn't want to wear any sort of suit…

"Well, on with it then, Artemis," Jade said with his usual smile, "we don't want to keep the king waiting."

"Sadist."

* * *

Jade was speaking with the king when the doors opened. The group was coming together again it seemed.

Mohs, Luke and Tear entered the audience hall. Luke seemed somewhat confused as to why he was here.

"Ah," the king started, "we've been waiting for you, Luke."

Luke attention snapped to the king.

"An emergency assembly was called last night."

Alpine said promptly and nodded his head towards Jade, "We agreed to formalize a treaty with Malkuth."

"The letter from Malkuth contained the proposal for the peace treaty, but also a request for aid," Ingobert said.

"There is a mining city in Malkuth called Akzeriuth. It is facing a crisis due to the miasma, the poison blight that seeps up from Gnome's domain," Alpine explained.

"Malkuth can't rescue its own citizens because the miasma is blocking their road to Akzeriuth."

Ah, Jade had almost forgotten the princess was with them. She had been nice enough to be silent while he was talking with the king.

Pity.

"But Akzeriuth was originally our territory. So, naturally, there's also a connecting road from the Kaitzur side. With that in mind, they requested our aid to protect their citizens.

"Yeah," Luke said almost offhandedly and glanced at Jade, "helping their people would be a nice gesture…"

The young noble crossed his arms, "but what's that got to do with me?"

Duke Fabre was quick to explain simply to Luke, "His Majesty has graciously assigned you the honor of becoming Kimlasca-Lancaldear's goodwill ambassador."

Luke adamantly refused the offer until the freedom of his master was involved.

"…All right," he resigned, "If you'll set Master Van free…"

"You become a lot more cooperative when Van is involved," Jade almost teased.

Luke glared at the colonel, "…Shut up."

Jade shrugged his shoulders as if to say he did nothing wrong.

Afterwards, Tear was asked to read the score and Luke was called the Chosen Youth. Jade watched as Luke lost himself in thought.

His father spoke up, "It pained us to confine you, but people sought you for your power. Now, though, it is time you became a hero."

Luke's face lit up as if he had just pieced together a puzzle.

"A hero…" Jade mused aloud to himself.

Alpine caught ear of him mumbling to himself, "What is it, Colonel?"

Jade paused, considered answering the man, and shook his head.

"Nothing," he resolved. There was no point in complicating things at this point.

"Well, who shall accompany him besides me?"

Mohs spoke up quickly, "The Order of Lorelei wishes to send along Tear and Van."

Duke Fabre stole a look at Mohs before turning back to his son.

"Luke, who would you like to take with you?" he asked, "You should take Guy with you as your personal attendant."

"I don't care, as long as Master Van's going," Luke replied quickly.

Jade's eyes lowered. Luke was very dependant on his master. That could lead to some serious dangers in their future.

* * *

"…It's uncomfortable…"

"It fits you nicely, sir," the maid said.

"You think so?" Artemis pulled on her collar and turned to the maid with a pained smile.

"I can't say I like it too much, but it's what Ingobert wants, plus you said it looks nice."

Artemis closed her eyes and brushed a hand through her hair, "Can't go against the pretty ladies."

Artemis said, remembering once meeting a young lady who argued that she was right about everything because she was beautiful… though… - Artemis would leave that subject alone.

She looked to the maid. A red blush was on the maid's face. Ah, the pleasures of being something you're not…?

"…I think…I'll leave…now."

"A-Allow me to escort you, sir!"

"It's alright, I'll just be going to the city entrance…"

* * *

Guy looked over at the group he was with. It was everyone again, besides Anise, Ion, and Artemis. It seemed they'd be together for some time longer…

"A smaller group will attract less attention. Let's not add any more people than we have now."

Guy turned to Jade. Was it just him or did Jade seem happy? … in a sadistic Jade sort of way…

"I'll go make the necessary arrangements. Please wait for me at the entrance to the city."

With that Jade turned and walked away from the group.

Luke sighed.

"So that leaves the cold-blooded woman and the woman-hater…" he sighed.

"Hey!" Guy exclaimed, "Don't give people the wrong idea! I love women!"

And for some reason Artemis flashed through his mind. Guy quickly shook his head. That wasn't right, Artemis was definitely a man…_right?_

"I'm not sure shouting declarations that you're a womanizer is much better…" Tear said while crossing her arms.

"That's not what I mean!" he exclaimed, "What I mean is-!"

"Let's get going," Tear turned heel. Luke followed nonchalantly.

"Hey! Listen to me!!"

* * *

As Jade neared the city entrance he heard a conversation.

"Will you need anything else, sir?"

A woman's voice. She sounded young, not even 20 probably…she sounded _very _happy.

"No, I should be fine. Thank you though."

That was a voice he did recognize though.

"Artemis."

The green-haired woman turned round to face him. The maid beside her excused herself and ran off. Probably back to the castle.

"Hello, Jade…again."

"Hmm, you clean up nicely it seems, Artemis."

She wore a white swallow-tailed suit, the cuffs were green and black and the collar fitted onto her throat. A golden trim finished the edges of the cloth. She had on black gloves and black bottoms. Red accented the outfit uniformly.

Artemis shot him a look but Jade ignored it. So Artemis resigned to sighing. She pulled at her collar.

"I'll admit it looks nice, but I wish they'd have done something about the collar," she said, "I hate them."

Jade chuckled, "So long as it won't hinder you on the fighting field."

"It's not like that, it's actually very well fitted," Artemis wasn't even looking at him but rather mussing her suit, "I just don't like this collar."

_**"LUKE!!"**_

Artemis turned to Jade.

"Was that Anise? I thought she was accompanying Ion?"

Jade adjusted his glasses, "As did I."

Might as well speak up now.

"Anise, shouldn't you be with Ion?"

"Colonel-! Artemis!!"

Anise immediately ran over to Artemis and began to look her over.

"Whoa, this looks super expensive!!"

"…It was?" Artemis backed away.

"Artemis!" Guy exclaimed.

The said person jumped in place. She looked over at the blonde male in front of her.

"Oh, hi Guy…" she scratched her head, "You're going too? Ahaha…sorry about…yesterday…"

Jade cleared his throat, "What happened to Ion?"

Anise flushed, "When I woke up this morning, his bed was empty."

She frowned, "People said they had seen someone that looked like Ion leave the city with some circus performers…"

"Circus performers??" Guy exclaimed, "Don't tell me…"

"Well, this is a fine mess. It must be the Dark Wings," Jade glanced at Artemis who had crossed her arms behind her head before. Now she busied herself by looking at the sky.

"What?!" Luke exclaimed, upset from hearing about the Dark Wings again.

Then he realized something, "Hey, now that you mention it, they HAD been talking with Oracle soldiers. They must be working together!!"

"Let's go get them!" Guy added.

"You can't!!" Anise almost screamed.

"The God-General Sync is right outside the city."

Luke and Guy's enthusiasm dropped.

"…This is bad. If the Six God-Generals are outside, they'll find out that we're going by land," Tear said. Artemis dropped her arms and nodded in agreement. Jade figured the woman didn't enjoy her first encounter with the God-Generals.

"Huh?" Anise was confused.

"You're not going to Akzeriuth by ship?"

"No, that's a decoy," Luke let out as frustration started to get a hold of him.

"Damn it, we've got to find a way out…"

"Then take me with you on your way!" Anise exclaimed, "If I can get outside the city, I can look for Ion!"

Luke stared at the small fonmaster guardian and turned to Jade.

"What do you think, Jade?"

Jade raised his hands, "I suppose we can't refuse her."

"…It sounds like Mohs isn't involved in Ion's kidnapping this time," he added.

"That's right," Anise nodded her head quickly, "Mohs was mad."

Artemis stared at the smaller girl. Within a short difference of time, Anise had latched herself onto Artemis' arm, and it didn't seem as though she had the intention of ever releasing Artemis.

"Then, Grand Maestro Mohs and the Six God-Generals really aren't connected…?" Tear voiced.

"Though, whether Mohs is trying to cause a war or not is a separate issue," Jade finished.

Tear's lips tightened as she shot Jade a look. Jade ignored the growing tension.

Luke on the other hand was oblivious to it.

"What do the Six God-Generals want with Ion? He said they took him to that place called the Sephiroth, right?"

"The Sephiroth?" Artemis' attention darted back into the conversation.

"We don't have enough information to guess. Right now, we should concentrate on getting out of this city," Jade pressed before their matters got any farther strayed.

"Wait…I know a way."

Everyone turned to Guy. He turned and pointed behind him.

"Let's go to the abandoned factory in the old part of the city. We can get there by aircar."

"The abandoned factory?" Luke furrowed his eyes before nodding his head, "Okay."

Jade looked over at Artemis whose face had paled significantly. Before he could tease her, Tear spoke up.

"Artemis? Are you alright?"

"Do we h-have to go by…" she breathed deeply, _"aircar?"_

Everyone blinked.

"Artemis…" Guy started, "Are you afraid of aircars?"

* * *

"Yes, oh Lorelei, I'm afraid of them!!"

Guy held his hands out in case he had to grab the green-haired man. He was holding on to a lamppost while Luke was pulling on one of his belts.

_"Let's. go. you. weirdo..!"_ Luke grounded out as he pulled on Artemis' belt. He didn't want to keep Van waiting, but Artemis was proving to be very difficult.

"Ah, Artemis," Guy bent down to his level, "why are you afraid of aircars?"

Artemis' face blanched some more.

"Artemis?" Anise took a step closer.

_"When I was 7 I rode one that broke! It hurtled to the ground!!"_ Artemis got lost in his trauma, _"It rolled and rolled…"_

"Quick," Jade said, "Let's move him to the aircar while he's caught up in his trauma."

Guy looked at Jade.

"You're very…"

* * *

**_"Saaddiiissstttt,"_** Artemis hissed. Jade just smiled.

She was holding on the walls of the aircar. She actually stood in her own corner.

Anise sighed and put her hands on her hips.

Suddenly the aircar jerked to a stop. Everyone, besides Artemis who was already holding on to something, grabbed on the railings.

_"Whatwasthat?"_ she stammered.

"Probably just some malfunction," Guy said. He turned to Artemis and smiled, "It'll be fine, ah, look there it goes."

The aircar continued.

"Guy…"

"Ack, Anise!!" Guy jumped back to avoid contact with the small girl.

"You're getting a bit close to my Artie don't you think?"

"…What?"

The aircar finally stopped and its doors opened. Needless to say, Artemis was the first one off. She kept running till she was a way away from the aircar. The group stared at her before following off.

Guy patted her back as he walked by and gave her a sympathetic smile. He turned his head back to speak to the rest of the group.

"So you know Baticul was built in the crater made by a fallen fonstone, right? If we go in through here, we should be able to make it out through the crater wall."

Artemis jerked her head to golden-haired servant. He sure knew a lot now didn't he… well, it wasn't like she had room to talk.

"Yes, of course," Jade snapped his fingers, "If this was a factory, then…"

"…there would have to be facilities to dispose of waste water," Tear finished.

"Exactly," Guy nodded his head and pointed further into the factory.

"The sewage facility here doesn't work anymore, but we should be able to go through it."

The group stopped moving when they heard something walking across the metal flooring.

Everyone turned to owner of the new voice.

"The princess," Artemis said surprised.

"I found you," Princess Natalia proclaimed while pointing to Luke.

"What are you doing here?" he exclaimed and started to frown, "And why are you dressed like that?"

Artemis' mind wandered back to what she was wearing. She fixed her posture while crossing her arms. Might as well fit the image…

"What do you think?" she scoffed, "Two bitter enemies are finally about to make _peace_. This is not time for a princess to be sitting at home."

_It would be safer… _Artemis thought to herself.

"…Are you stupid?" Luke said, "The world outside is one place for a spoiled little girl. You may wind up having to fight people, you know. Not just monsters."

He was probably speaking from his own experience outside. Artemis surmised. But that still didn't excuse Luke from being a somewhat of a spoiled child either. It didn't seem that Natalia was ready to back down though.

"Three years ago, at the battle in northern Chesedonia, I paid a visit to encourage the troops. I'm prepared for battle."

"Raising morale and actually fighting are two different things," Anise spoke in a sugarcoated tone, "You're probably better off staying behind."

Once more, Artemis found Anise on her arm.

The princess snapped her vision over to the smaller girl who was smiling innocently. Natalia opened her mouth to speak when Tear's voice cut in.

"With all due respect, I'm afraid I have to agree," Tear said.

Guy took step foreward, a small one, and spoke, "Your Highness, I think it would be best if you returned to the castle…"

"Silence!" the Kimlascan princess exclaimed, "I'll certainly be more useful than this empty-headed Oracle Knight, or that uncivil one."

Oh, ouch. Artemis winced as she felt the animosity radiating off of the other women. How intimidating…

"Anybody else think I should rip daddy's little girl a new hole?" Anise strained.

Artemis sighed deeply. This would quickly become very troublesome…

* * *

**lol i tried rewriting this chapter a lot but... it didn't work lol so it might be confusing especially with all the dialogue x_x**

**oh boy but i can't wait till you guys see when guy figures out bwahahaha**

**ack, btw guys there's a poll in my profile so go check it out :D**

**poll closes... iuno. lol**


	8. Chesedonia

**D'aww thanks for all the reviews guys D: it keeps me alive... LOL **

**I'M GLAD YOU GUYS LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER SO MUCH!!!  
**

**The Fool Arcana:** :D im glad you liked it!! I almost started laughing too, but I wasn't supposed to be writing it at the time and my mum was in the room so I had to be quiet…. Lol s'ok, I do anon review a lot too _ omg I want to do a Jade RP so badddd xD GAMING FTW. Lol

**Midnightxwolfx: **yessssssssssssssssssssssssss. lol but they turn out better in the end (hopefully)

**Labyrnith: **yupyup had to have some weird quirk bout Artemis, and well aircars was perfect haha you'll learn some more quirks bout her later!! lol… I love contradiction… xDStar03 chaaaa, but its only chapter 8! Gotta wait lol

**Culinaromancer: **lol no worries! I take forever to review/update anyway… lol I'm glad I managed to keep him in character x_x lol yeah, evenos is the original, arrrggg Guy xD

**Serena Anges: **d'aww thanks :D lol I thought that part was funny too xD

**El-xo: **lol thanks3 evenos is original fon master, Ion and Sync are his replicas

**annethepyro: **lol yeah, who doesn't??

**Philadelphiacheese:** XD i'm sorry haha, i'm very bad at updating on schedule u_u I'll try harder to update regularily haha thanks for the support

* * *

**_summary: _**_Artemis Niels is a part-time topographer, gel maker, and merchant, with some medical talents just for kicks. Dressing as a male comes naturally. but she never thought she'd be dragged on a quest to save the world. 'Tales of the Abyss is not my property'_

**Page 8: **

"Whew…" Artemis watched as Natalia delicately wiped her forehead.

"I see that real battles never go as easily as training."

Artemis was surprised at the princess. She hadn't been expecting her to as able as she was. Her aim was very accurate and her endurance didn't seem to be failing at any rate. At least her enthusiasm wasn't either. But even though Artemis somewhat appreciated her bowman ship and healing abilities, not everyone thought the same.

"So why don't you go back?" Luke said almost with resentment.

"No!" Natalia exclaimed. Artemis almost covered her ear from the pain, but held her composure to not do so. What she did do though, was discreetly walk closer to Guy so as to avoid the princess shouting in her ear.

"I have no intention of returning to the castle," Natalia claimed, "And besides, did my healing skills not prove useful just now?"

Natalia looked at Guy expectantly and Artemis unintentionally took a step away from him.

Guy glanced at Artemis before giving Natalia an answer somewhat hesitantly.

"You have a point…" he said, "Until now, we've had to rely on Tear for healing."

He paused again and glanced at Artemis again. The servant remembered the _miracle gel_ that Artemis had given him once and thought about mentioning it. He scratched his neck and decided not to.

"Having another Seventh Fonist like you on the team would certainly be an asset…"

"Guy!" Luke exclaimed, "You can't be serious! She'll make you do everything!"

Artemis' eyes showed her amusement as she looked at Guy. Guy on the other hand caught her sight and looked away somewhat embarrassed.

"Luke!"

Artemis watched uninterested as Natalia pulled Luke away to speak with him. Well, perhaps that was the life of the noble. Thank Lorelei she wasn't any part of nobility.

She turned around to see Jade and Guy speaking with each other. She didn't know what, but that didn't matter much. From their manner, she supposed they were talking about the two nobles that were bickering. Artemis opened her mouth to ask them something, but when she saw a Basilisk jumping at them, she settled with shouting at them.

"Move!"

The two complied without any complaint as Artemis ran past them. She pulled out a dagger and parried the Basilisk's attack. It hissed at her but stopped when a spear went through its head and a sword dismembered it from its body.

"…Thanks," Artemis said dully. She wiped the Basilisk's blood off the side of her face and brought her dagger down in a swift motion so the blood came off. Thankfully the blood only got on her face. She'd _hate _to get something on her nice uniform… yeah, _no_.

"Mm, I was starting to worry that the aircar had traumatized you to the point of being unable to battle Artemis," Jade said.

"…I don't like you."

"Ah, sorry Artemis," Jade said, "It appears you've gotten something in your hair."

"What?" Artemis blinked, "Where?"

Jade pointed to his own head in reference. His smile widened when Artemis patted the wrong place on her head. She frowned and asked Tear where the object was in her hair. Before Tear could answer, Guy had brushed his hand in Artemis' hair.

"It's a spider," he said.

"What?" Artemis asked, "Let me see it."

Sure enough it was a small spider that Guy had smashed in his hand. Artemis frowned and rubbed her hair some more. Guy laughed and said that there was nothing else.

"Oh Artemis look what we have here," Jade called out.

Artemis' face paled.

"-the aircar!" Jade smiled.

Oh…If evil had a face… it would look just like Jade.

* * *

No one said anything after the group boarded the aircar. Perhaps no one but Jade noticed how Artemis attacked. Because the saber strapped to her waist was only for decorative purposes for sure. Jade realized with some amusement that Artemis pulled her daggers from the satchel hanging on the opposite side of her waist. Jade would have to see into that. He'd go and ask Artemis about it at another time. After all, not many people can pull so much from a satchel the size of one's hands.

The aircar jerked in the air again. Jade looked over at Artemis. She was standing rigid still in the corner of the aircar. Both of her hands clenched onto the railing. He smiled when Artemis' eyes met his and the greenette frowned deeply.

* * *

After they had discovered several handy items and equipment the group finally got the aircar for the umpteenth time. Artemis had almost convinced the group to leave him behind…almost.

Guy felt sorry for the man. He was only going on request from the king, but why? Either way, the man had to ride in a aircar several times in one day. He almost wondered if the king and Jade had some sort of conspiracy against Artemis, because Jade would constantly smile just before they boarded an aircar. Guy almost had to drag Artemis into the aircar. They should have gotten out of the factory by now. But having to rearrange oil pipes and the such, their exit took even longer, but with Artemis' reluctance to ride any aircar… At least they got a good share of items along the way.

Maybe…Artemis should have gone with Van… They still would have met up… and there wouldn't be any other aircars in their path.

"Hey, Natalia! Slow down, would you?!" Luke exclaimed as the Kimlascan princess ran ahead of the group. His breath somewhat caught in his throat.

The princess had ran into a particularly dark area of the factory before turning back, simply to put her hands on her hips.

"What? Are you tired already?" she said to Luke, "How disappointing."

Luke's face flushed, "Th-that's not what I'm saying!"

"…Ugh," Anise walked up Luke.

"For a princess, she's got the stamina of a farm hand," she mumbled under her breath.

"Did you say something?

"Nothing!"

Natalia flipped her hair behind her and leaned forward, "Fon Master Ion's been kidnapped, remember?"

Anise scowled at the light-haired girl. She didn't need the no-battle-experience-princess pointing out her priorities.

And either Natalia ignored Anise's expression of distaste or she simply didn't see it, because she continued to talk.

"Besides, we need to work as quickly as possible for the sake of all who are suffering," she threw her arm out for _'all who are suffering'_.

"Am I wrong?"

Anise bit back what she was about to stay and resolved to turn away from Natalia. Tear gave her and understanding look before looking back at Natalia. She took a step forward and lifted her hand slightly.

"That's true, but this area is dark," Tear looked past Natalia where the shadows revealed nothing.

"So I think we should be a little cautious."

Guy definitely agreed with the other female party and he was sure everyone else did too. It didn't seem that anyone was very fond of Natalia, not even Jade who had found the agitation she brought onto others amusing at first. Artemis probably didn't like it either.

"She's right, Your Highness," Guy spoke up, "Please, if you would, walk more slowly…"

Natalia suddenly spun to look at him, "Guy! I told you not to treat me as a princess!"

Guy faltered a little offended.

"Oh, that's right," he rubbed the back of his head, "My humblest apolo-err, I mean, sorry."

"Natalia," Jade called out promptly, getting the princess' attention.

"The seven of us are in this together. It's not right for everyone to cater to your needs."

He adjusted his glasses, apparently Jade was losing his patience and any humor in the princess' behavior.

"For the time being, at least, you've cast aside your status as royalty, correct?"

Surprise written on Natalia's face, she had to take a moment to reply.

"…You're right. I'm sorry."

Guy shook his head. Why did everyone listen to Jade? Probably because he's evil.

"Ahh, it's so wonderful to see everyone come to understand one another," Jade said with a smirk. Evil indeed.

"…You need to get your ears checked," Luke said folding his arms.

* * *

"How are you holding up, Artemis?"

Artemis looked over to her left. She frowned before rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"I'm fine now," she said, "Thanks for the concern, Guy."

The light-haired boy smiled and patted Artemis lightly on the shoulder.

"Only a little further out. I think I see the exit anyway."

Artemis smiled but it quickly slipped into a frown.

"Do you smell that?"

"Something smells." Apparently Luke noticed the smell too.

"It smells greasy!" Anise exclaimed while holding her nose in reference.

"Maybe it's from when the factory was running?" Guy said to himself.

He shook his head, "No, it's too strong for that…"

Before anyone else could suggest anything, Tear pointed out something she heard.

"…Is something there?"

Natalia frowned, "I don't hear anything."

"No," Jade said seriously, "there's definitely something here."

He walked over to Artemis. Just in case she wouldn't be able to fight with her condition.

"A monster?"

"_**Look out!"**_

Tear pushed Natalia out of the way as something appeared right where Natalia would have been. A monster covered pinkish slime landed before them. A shiver went up the back of Artemis' neck. The monster before them was eerily familiar. Before she could think any more on the monster, it began to attack.

"Uah!!" Anise exclaimed, "Here it comes!"

The monster went straight for the closest party member, Luke. He rolled out of the way and pulled out his sword.

"What is that thing?!"

No one responded, the adrenaline from a new fight distracting them from replying. Guy ran past Luke and slashed upwards at the monster. The goo gave way slightly and Artemis recognized the monster beneath it.

It was a giant spider.

* * *

"What the hell was that thing?" Luke exclaimed.

"It's not one I've seen around here before," Guy said raising an arm as he spoke.

Artemis looked at him with an expression asking 'and how many times have you been here?'. He smiled sheepishly.

"The inside looked like a spider," he finished and walked over to Artemis.

Tear looked doubtful with Guy's observation.

"Well, it's hardly surprising that an abandoned factory has a few spiders. We even saw some earlier."

Tear nodded in Artemis' direction.

"But…"

"The oil it was feeding on may have caused a mutation due to fonon activity," Jade clarified to Tear. He glanced at Artemis.

'_Fonon activity, huh? What stops me from being like that then?'_

"…Tear?" the Princess couldn't meet the seventh fonist in the eye as she spoke.

"Yes?" Tear turned to Natalia.

"Thank you. You saved me," she said accounting for when Tear pushed her out of harm's way.

"…I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you and everyone."

Everyone was surprised by the stubborn princess's genuine apology. Tear shook her head.

"It's alright."

"No, it's not," Luke cut in, "Don't drag us down, Natalia."

Tear stared at the boy's intrusion, unable to comprehend his immaturity.

"Luke, that was a little rude…" Artemis said.

"What?"

"The Princess was giving us all an apology, I don't think it was right for you to just brush her off like that."

Luke scowled at Artemis and looked over at Guy.

"Where's this sewage facility, anyway?"

Artemis just sighed.

"I imagine it's down below…" Guy trailed off as he spotted something.

"Hey, is that an emergency exit?"

Everyone turned to where Guy had pointed out.

"Let's take a look," Jade said.

Sure enough, there was an exit out of the factory. The relief Artemis felt couldn't be expressed in words…no more aircar…

"Okay, if we lower the ladder there, we should be able to get outside."

"Yes, Master!" Artemis almost jumped, she had completely forgotten about the little cheagle.

"Once we get out of here, it's on to Chesedonia!"

Tear nodded her head in agreement, while trying to not grab the little fluff.

"Chesedonia lies across desert. There should be an oasis midway, so we'll stop there to rest."

Artemis looked down the ladder. She tested it with her foot first. If the factory had mutated spiders who knew what else it had…

* * *

SURPRISE POV!! (just for little bit)

He looked over at Oracle soldiers standing nearby. He scowled at them. Such a simple thing like retrieving the Fon Master didn't require this many people.

He turned on his heel and began walking away.

"Sync, where are you off to?"

"I'm going to scout ahead, don't worry, Asch."

"I'm not worrying."

Sync didn't bother replying before running ahead of the group. He wouldn't admit that he didn't want to be around the Fon Master. What had him wondering was where that other green-haired man had gone. When Sync had gone to get Ion, he hadn't seen the other man had gone.

Artemis. Artemis was his name. The Fon Master had caught Sync looking around for him and told him.

Not that he wanted to know or anything.

He wouldn't be distracted by something like that. He definitely wouldn't admit that he kept his cloak in his room out of some unnamed feeling.

A distant shout pulled Sync to a stop.

"_Hand over Ion now!"_

_Damn, that other replica's group caught up. _

Sync ran back some to Asch and the Oracle nights. He was about to shout at the other God-General when another tuft of green hair distracted him. _Artemis_ was there with the group. A different outfit this time for sure, but definitely the same man. He took an unintentional step towards Artemis, before shaking his head.

"Asch! Ion takes priority right now!" he took to shout at Asch instead.

"I know!"

He swiftly boarded the Tartarus, Asch with Ion following behind.

It was fine. He'd find more out about the man. If not from his own research then he would speak with the Fon Master. Not that he was going to resort to those measures.

* * *

After hours of traversing through the desert the group finally reached the Desert Oasis. Luke had an episode and spoke with Asch, and they learned that Ion was in the Zao Ruins…Convenient. The group checked in at an inn with mind to start search for the Zao Ruins and Ion the next morning.

"How many rooms?"

Jade glanced at Artemis before answering.

"Two rooms will be fine."

* * *

As soon as the men had entered their room, Artemis was the first to speak. He untied his satchel and started undoing his boots.

"Shower," was all he said.

Smart thinking, Guy surmised. Might as well enjoy feeling clean while they could.

"Oh, there's two showers," Artemis said while he was looking in the bathroom.

"Two? Well, isn't that peculiar?" Jade said, taking off his things as well.

"Really?" Guy walked over to the doorway and smiled.

"Well, what do you know, there's really is."

And then a clever idea hit Guy. If he shared some shower time with Artemis, he could figure out what exactly was going on between them- er strictly based on when Artemis had abruptly left and the Peacock Eyes. Nothing else. Nothing…

"Yup…" Artemis trailed off while he walked past Guy back into the room. He was in the process of taking off his collared suit when Guy proposed his idea.

"In that case we could shower at the same time, huh?"

Artemis froze, his arm halfway through a sleeve. He turned and stared at Guy.

"Say that again?"

"Huh? Oh, well, it'd be faster if we showered two at a time since there's two showers anyway."

"Excellent idea, Guy," Jade suddenly patted Guy on the shoulder.

"And since Artemis and I are the most undressed, we'll take ours first."

"What?" Guy's plan just got taken!!

Jade began pushing Artemis into the bathroom.

"I don't recall agreeing to this."

"I don't recall giving you an option~"

* * *

The door was locked as soon as it was shut. Jade smiled.

"Time to shower."

"…You are going to turn around right?"

"Why would I?"

"…Because you're a nice sadist?"

"Mmm, I can't say I am."

Artemis' face flushed.

"Jade, really?" "I assure you, I won't do a thing, Artemis."

Jade pulled off his white shirt and started on his pants.

"I know the female anatomy, seeing you won't be any different."

"…I appreciate getting compared to your text book diagrams."

"Of course."

Still somewhat red in the face. Artemis reluctantly turned round and began undressing as well. When she reached the bandages around her chest, Jade reached out and touched her back. Something was under the bandages on her back, maybe a seal.

"I can't believe the trouble you go through putting this on."

Artemis probably could _hear _the amused expression on his face.

"Don't remind me," she replied and started pulling the bandages off.

Only when she stepped under one of the showerheads did he see her fully. He wasn't paying attention to her figure, more as he was at what was on her body. Seals. One on the nape of her neck, on her back just under one of her shoulder blades, on her stomach, on her feet, maybe seven seals in all. His eyes narrowed, this was what they did to control Fighting Slaves.

"You're looking at them aren't you?" Artemis mumbled as she stood under the water.

"Would every Fighting Slave have this many seals?"

"…Sometimes more, sometimes less. Was that the reason why you came in?"

"Who did it?" Jade watched Artemis' expression carefully. Her eyes lowered when he asked her who placed the seals.

"…An extremist. Let's leave it at that."

* * *

**THANKS GUYS!!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCCCHHH!!! 3**

**btw polls are 14 for Jade, 10 for Guy, 5 for Sync, and 2 for other. so yeah, Jade looks like the def. pairing for right now, but who are you guys thinking of for the "other" pairing? .__.  
**


	9. Just A Shower!

_**Yeah, I know, AN UPDATE. Blarg, I really don't have any excuse... Life's been life and i had to get away from some stuff, but after coming back I think I can do this nowwwww. After College Applications and Exams I'll be on more hopefully! If someone wants to be my nagger...feel free to PM me. I need someone to bother me about updating stories on a more regular basis... hahaha.**_

_**hope you guys like it. Thanks for all the patience, yo. Reviews replies at the end.**_

* * *

**summary:**_ Artemis Niels is a part-time topographer, gel maker, and merchant, with some medical talents just for kicks. Dressing as a male comes naturally. but she never thought she'd be dragged on a quest to save the world. 'Tales of the Abyss is not my property'_

**Page 9:**

"And this seal releases more phonon current through my legs, I'd be a bit slower as a person without it I suppose…"

Jade nodded his head. Artemis had kindly explained each of her seals - that is except for two.

"You've two left," Jade reminded.

"I know."

Artemis continued to wash any remaining soap out of her hair. Jade suppressed the urge to treat her too much like Peony. After all, Artemis actually displayed quite some intelligence most of the time. He took to sighing and rubbing the bridge of his nose instead.

He looked to his side when Artemis reached over and turned her water off.

"I'll be finished first then," she said simply.

"Who was the extremist?"

Artemis' hand tightened on the shower handle, but it relaxed quickly, as if to not reveal anything.

"What he is…an extremist," she said somewhat bitterly.

She turned quickly, but a little too quickly. She slipped in water on the tile flooring and would have made contact with the floor had Jade not caught her… A very naked Jade.

Artemis pulled herself up as calmly as she possibly could and cleared her throat. She was glad she was facing away from Jade; otherwise he would have seen for sure that her face was bright red. But hearing the man's chuckle told her otherwise.

She groaned.

"Please don't tell me you're a _perverted_ sadist…"

"What would you do if I said I was?"

"I'd hang myself."

Jade was most definitely amused by her immediate response. Of course, that only led him to tease her more. He placed his hands on her shoulders and whispered into her ear.

"Let's not forget who is man and who is woman, Artemis."

_**SLAP.**_

Jade blinked. Artemis looked horrified even with a cherry blush on her face. Apparently, she had instinctively slapped him in the face. Funny how she hadn't done that when the Dark Wing leader was hitting on her.

Maybe because the person hitting on her was a man rather than a woman this time around, and nude.

He smirked.

So Artemis did have a feminine side. How cute.

"I-I'm not apologizing."

She quickly pulled on a shirt and a vest then slipped into some underwear and pulled her pants up, with some difficulty though, seeing as her skin was still damp.

"W-we aren't ever bringing this up again."

And she shut the door on Jade.

* * *

Guy was staring at the bathroom door. He was a little worried, he had heard something from in there…

Ah, the door finally opened.

Artemis walked out, his face was a little red. Maybe he had been under the hot water too long?

"Hey what was that sound?" Luke asked bored. It wasn't like the young noble was genuinely interested at all.

"Nothing," Artemis replied quickly.

"I slipped in the water… I hit the wall trying to catch myself…"

"Your face is red," Luke pointed out.

"It's _kind of embarrassing_ to have someone watch you slip in water, Luke," Artemis said jumping onto the nearest bed.

Luke scoffed.

"Klutz."

Guy smiled.

"Come on, Luke," he said, "Give him a break."

Luke just looked at him and then turned away.

"Whatever."

The door to the bathroom opened again.

"Alright boys, your turn," Jade came out drying his hair.

Guy stared at Jade. He really, _really_ shouldn't have. But that glowing red spot on his face was _very_ distracting…

"I hit his face on accident," Artemis said.

"But you said you hit the wall," Luke argued.

_"I hit his face,"_ Artemis ended flatly.

Luke stared at the green haired man for a few seconds before letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Che, whatever."

* * *

"Hey, Artemis?" Guy walked over to where Artemis had fallen asleep on one of the beds. The green-haired man didn't wake, instead he snuggled into the bed covers more and hid his face away from Guy. The golden haired man let out a short breath from his nose as he almost laughed at the sleeping man.

"Guy, are you coming or what?" Luke asked impatiently from the door. They were getting supplies and Guy had been wondering if Artemis needed to get anything. It'd be easier to go all-together.

"Just a second, Luke, I want to make sure Artemis doesn't need anything."

Luke groaned obnoxiously, "Are you serious? Just leave him there, the city isn't going anywhere anytime soon! He can get his stuff on his own."

"Oh, I couldn't agree more," Jade suddenly said from behind the young Fabre's shoulder.

"Wh-what?" Luke jolted away from the Malkuthean man.

"Come, now, Luke," Jade smirked, "Like you said, _'the city isn't going anywhere anytime soon,'_ we should get going. Those two can make their shopping list another time."

Luke gaped at Jade and sputtered a second before scowling at the older man. He gritted his teeth and almost shouted at Guy while keeping eye contact with Jade.

"Guy, you stay here and watch our things, I'll be right back."

Though Luke was obviously upset with Jade, the glasses bearing man was nowhere near upset. And as if to stir the young noble's blood even more, he purposefully broke eye contact with him to look over at Guy.

"I hope you can keep a watch on Artemis as well. We wouldn't want him running off again."

"Ummm, okay."

Guy stared at the door for a few seconds after Jade had closed it.

That was a little odd...but this was Jade, maybe _suspicious_ was the more appropriate word.

Guy sighed and shook his head. There was no knowing about that man. He turned to Artemis. Now the question was if Artemis was the same.

"Artemis?" he reached out to touch the unconscious man's shoulder but a hand suddenly shot out and grabbed his wrist. Before the golden haired man could piece together what had just happened he was staring into orbs of swirling blues, greens, yellows and others that he'd come to learn as the Peacock condition. Feeling the weight on his lower waist his eyes shot over to where the pressure was coming from. Artemis was straddling his waist. The reason his eyes had been so close was because the ill man was holding on to the collar of his shirt.

Guy's head snapped to the side when Artemis suddenly shifted his weight. He felt his face heat up immediately. What in the world was he doing? He needed to snap Artemis out of it, before anything dangerous happened.

He turned his head just enough to see Artemis had leaned down so much that their faces were only centimeters apart.

What was this man thinking!

"Artemis!"

Then the Peacock user started to mumble words that the swordsman was very familiar with.

_"Music Box: Lulla-"_

And so Guy did what any sensible man would do. He slapped his hands over Artemis' mouth and just gawked at the greenhaired man. When Artemis did nothing in response he awkwardly pulled his hands back, leaving them to stay slightly raised around Artemis' shoulders.

"Artemis?"

The Peacock Eyes conditioned Artemis looked down into his eyes before moving again.

-And there was that movement again on Guy's waist. His face flushed as his eyes widened again. Did Artemis even know what he was doing to the poor man!

"Um-"

Something warm touched his forehead...Artemis' forehead.

**_"GAH!" _**Guy shoved the man away with both hands. Artemis was pushed to the ground while Guy shot to his feet.

_"S-Snap out of it, Artemis!"_

There was a groaning sound from the man lying on the ground and Guy was relieved to hear Artemis actually talking.

"Did I seriously roll off the bed...?" the man mumbled. He sat up and leaned on an arm while the other hand held onto his head.

Guy sighed in relief.

"Guy?"

The golden haired man looked down at Artemis' face and immediately regretted it. He felt his cheeks heat up.

"Are you okay?" he hadn't noticed that Artemis had gotten to his feet.

"I-I'M FINE!" Guy exclaimed before shouting a rushed 'excuse me,' and locking himself in the bathroom.

Artemis stared at the door as he heard the water to the showers turn on.

"Guy?"

"J-just taking a shower!" Guy almost ripped his boots off and speedily undressed.

"A shower?" he heard his companion ask from outside the door.

"Do you mind if I-"

Thinking that the man was going to ask if he could join the shower Guy hastily replied that the other shower head had broken down and that no water was coming out of it. There was a delayed reply.

"...Okay, I was going to wash up after you."

Oh, Lorelei, what in the world was he doing. He was getting all flustered over Artemis? They barely knew each other...Not to mention they were both men! Guy groaned and held his head. What was wrong with him. Getting bothered about Artemis- No he wasn't all at fault! A-anyone would have reacted to someone practically- Guy stopped his thoughts their and slammed his head against the bathroom wall.

"Guy, are you okay?"

He made sure the water was cold.

* * *

Artemis stuffed her hands in her pocket after thanking the reception man. She had decided it'd be boring to wait for Guy to finish his shower, and she didn't know how much time she had till Luke and Jade came back. She didn't want to start working on something and anyone start bothering her about it. So instead she had asked the reception man if anything interesting had happened recently in the town. After having a short conversation with the man she decided to sit in the lobby area just for a bit and start doing her job, documenting the progress on the Kimlasca-Lanvaldear treaty.

As her scribbling slowed to a stop, her mind wandered over to Luke's friend. She wondered if Guy was okay. Maybe he had seen her fall out of the bed. Perhaps he was embarrassed of something. She hoped she didn't say anything embarrassing in her sleep... Well, Guy should have finished with his shower by now. She closed the thin leather book and slipped it along with her pen into her satchel. She had bought the new book in order to record the treaty. It was pretty expensive...but the occasion was pretty important. Might as well not hold back for it.

And now she was standing in front of the room, having decided it was fine to walk back to the room. Her hand on the knob, she turned it and stepped in.

"I'm back-"

Her eyes met the sight of Guy half-dressed with a towel around his neck. Noting Guy's horrified expression she bowed ever so slightly and apologized. She started to close the door when a stutter stopped her.

"W-wait, Artemis!"

She opened the door to see Guy slip his arms into his shirt.

"L-let's go into town together," he said, "We might be able to find s-something."

Artemis nodded her head, "Alright then."

There was a small pause before Artemis walked swiftly over to him. His eyes widened up until she laid a hand on his forehead, which he squinted his eyes to.

"H-huh?"

"I thought you had a fever or something, but you're freezing. What happened to the water?"

"Th-the heater i-isn't working I gu-guess!"

Artemis nodded her head in understanding and dropped her hand.

"Ah, I see. That makes sense then."

_"__Guy__..."_

The temperature suddenly dropped.

Artemis and Guy looked behind the mapmaker and to the open doorway.

"Anise?" Artemis started curiously.

She stomped into the room and stood in front of Artemis, effectively separating her and Guy. She crossed her arms and smiled dangerously at Guy.

_"__Aren__'__t__you__getting__a__little_close_to__my__Arte__?"_

"Wh-what?" Guy exclaimed, his face turning red.

"WHY ARE YOU TURNING RED?" Anise almost screeched and lunged at the freshly showered man.

"YOU INDECENT MAN!"

"Gah, s-stop that!" Guy jumped over the bed in order to avoid Anise.

* * *

"I think I'll be splitting up with you guys," Artemis said. She and Guy along with the girls had gone out to shop. Somewhere along the way they had met up with Luke and Jade.

"I'm going to get some supplies for myself," she explained.

Anise frowned at the thought of her Arte leaving her. The others really paid no mind though.

"A-ah, Artemis, I'll go with you," Guy ran to catch up and slowed down to walk beside her.

"Oh, alright then," she replied. Guy must have been feeling better now.

* * *

"Che, when did those two get so close," Luke folded his arms.

Tear sighed, "I think you're just imagining things, Luke."

"I'm sure, they just share some similar hobbies or something like that," Natalie said offhandedly as she spotted a stand she liked, "Oh, Luke, over there!"

With that the princess dragged her fiancée off to said stand, Tear following somewhat reluctantly behind. Jade was looking over to where Artemis and Guy were walking off. Anise stomped a foot onto the ground.

"Oh, I can't stand it!" she exclaimed, "I'll have to keep Guy away from my Arte!"

Jade's eye brows rose in amusement, "And why would that be, Anise?"

Not really thinking about who she was talking to she started her tangent.

"I saw them in the room together!" Well that wasn't anything Jade didn't know would happen himself. "Artemis was feeling his forehead or something." Ah, Guy had gotten sick perhaps. "And get this, he _blushed!_" Oh? Well this was some interesting news.

"Can you believe it! I'm definitely going to stop this! _Just because he's afraid of girls doesn't mean he can-!_ Jade?" Anise did a full three-sixty after noticing the Colonel had disappeared.

"Anise, you really shouldn't just be standing in the street like that," Tear called.

"Yeah, _Aniiiise_," Natalia smiled, "Someone might think something's _wrong_."

"**_WHAT?_**" Anise exclaimed, "You she-witch! Get your ugly hands off of my Luke!"

**_"EXCUSE ME?"_**

* * *

Guy looked over at Artemis nervously. He wasn't really sure why he had jumped at the opportunity to go with Artemis. Maybe it was to figure out why Artemis had run away at that one time...and why he seemed to have tried running away again. M-maybe it was to apologize for his behavior earlier? But then wouldn't he have to ask Artemis to apologize for what-

"Guy?" Artemis asked worried after seeing Guy having punched himself.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said quickly, "Don't worry about it."

He straightened and caught up to his side. The multitalented man was standing in front of a stand lined with glass bottles; some were filled with herbs others with different colored liquids. What was this for...

"I have to make sure I have plenty of first aid supplies," Artemis said offhandedly. He picked up a bottle with a purple herb sitting in it. He held it into the light where it appeared pink. The green-haired man handed it over to the stand merchant.

"-Since I can't use Fonic Artes on myself," he nodded to the merchant and pointed to several other bottles, "I'll take all of those, please.

The merchant nodded his head and bent down to get a sack, when Artemis stopped him

"I don't need a bag. How much?"

The man gruffly said the price and Artemis reached over to her satchel. Guy watched as the man's delicate hands pulled out a sack of gald. -Wait, delicate? Guy stiffly looked away as Artemis paid the merchant his gald.

"That's a nice trick," Guy turned when he heard the merchant talk again.

His eyes caught on Artemis' face again as the man started to laugh.

"It's not really a trick, but thank you," Artemis turned and saw Guy looking. He grinned sheepishly and Guy looked away quickly.

What was going on...

Distracted, he saw out of the corner of his eye as Artemis put a bottle into his satchel, then another, and another, and another, and an-.

"How are you doing that!" Guy exclaimed. There was no way he could fit that many bottles into that small satchel.

Artemis stared at Guy before laughing again.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Y-yeah," Guy was genuinely interested. Artemis always seemed to catch him off guard-

"Oh, I would like to know as well."

The two spun around.

"Jade?"

* * *

**Poll: Jade(18); Guy(14); Sync(7); Other (...I accidently deleted them...so I dont know the number haha); another side-note, i was wondering if anyone wanted me to draw Artemis (in her new outfit or old)**

Philadelphiacheese: LOL okay, thanks a bunch! :D

The Fool Arcana: lol let's go. right nao. XD JK. lol maybe I should dress up as artemis and go to a convention xDD omg you don't know how many times my mom's turned around and I've been smiling like an idiot at the computer xDDD

El-xo: D'AWWWW thanks! That makes me so happy D: and now….OH SHNAP! REALLY? BLAAAAHHHHHH! My brain failed… UGH JUST PRETEND EVENOS AND ION ARE THE SAME PERSONNNN SHHHHHHHHH! LOL nah, i'll go fix it… eventually…. AND WHO KNOWS? MAYBE JADE IS A REAL PERVERTTTTTTT

Saaneaco: lol thanks

Midnightxwolfx: JA THANKS! I IS GO FIX NAO x_x

Cavalyn: LOL thanks a bunch! "seduction/torture from Jade"? LOL OKAY! jkjk, lol, poor artemis…

Labyrnith: aw thanks :D I'm actually really glad they're the closest too xD I'M SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT SO LONG!

Springflowerangel: thanks :D

CRimSonaLLoy: thanks thanks

SyncxArietta: aw thankss x3 Artemis is 22! :D

CRiMSOnALLoY I'm glad T^T I AGREE COMPLETELY.

Midnightxwolfx xD your vote is taken.

Eraluan I WILL TRY MY BEST TO /SOB

NigredoXSekaiXRubedo HE IS VERY.


	10. Chapter 10

**Reviewers:** The Fool Arcana, XxXTwilight-SinXxX,

Aquamarine Silvertail That... is an interesting pairing... I never really thought of that as a serious pairing though haha

**Only 3 reviews this time around T 3 T; a little disheartening but it's cool.../cries in a corner**

* * *

**summary:**_ Artemis Niels is a part-time topographer, gel maker, and merchant, with some medical talents just for kicks. Dressing as a male comes naturally. but she never thought she'd be dragged on a quest to save the world. 'Tales of the Abyss is not my property'_

**Page 10:**

They must be better now, Guy surmised. After all, he was sitting by Artemis and he was fine. No blushing either. It just passed over. It was probably just a one time thing. Besides, they were both men, there wasn't any reason for him to even _think_ about Artemis in- He stopped himself short. They were both men. _That was it._

Guy was sitting on a bench with Artemis beside him and Jade on the other side of the man. Artemis seemed disheartened almost. It was probably Jade; _anyone_ would feel disheartened by sitting with the Colonel. He glanced over Artemis. The Necromancer was currently holding Artemis' satchel up, observing the outer leather before looking through the exterior pockets.

The swordsman looked back down to see Artemis staring emptily at the building in front of them. Maybe he should cheer the green-haired man up a little?

"This is pretty amazing," Guy said while tossing a smaller bag in his hand. It was very light. Even if it had been explained to him it was amazing to think that so much gald was kept in such a small container.

"So, in a sense this is kind of like Jade."

Artemis grimaced but quickly covered it up. He probably shouldn't have brought up Jade.

"You mean how he summons his spear right?" Artemis said as if to avoid any connection with Jade in person. At the current moment, Artemis probably didn't want to even _think_ about being compared to the Colonel.

"Yeah-" Guy started but was cut off by Jade when he suddenly put a hand on Artemis' thigh.

Guy gaped at the hand

"Jade," their documenter said flatly.

Artemis was staring intensely at the building in front of them. Guy saw his eye twitch. He looked down. Jade's hand had moved. This was wrong. Wrong on so many levels. They...they were both men. What was Jade doing? Before Guy could do anything Jade spoke up.

"What's wrong, Artemis?" Jade smirked, "From that tone of voice, I'd think you didn't want to associate yourself with me."

Artemis pinched the Necromancer's gloved hand with a forced smile, "With all due respect _Colonel Curtiss_ I could hardly think of myself on a level of caliber as someone such as yourself."

Jade pulled his hand back calmly. The pinch hadn't been very effective through the glove's cloth. He went back to looking through the man's bag.

"Oh, you shouldn't flatter me so, Artemis. Your 'Binding Series' was quite the impressive compilation of art. Ah," he pulled out a map from the satchel, "I have a copy of this one."

Artemis suddenly snatched it, along with his satchel, from Jade and calmly rolled the map up before pocketing it into his bag. He stood up and tied the satchel around his petit- _around his waist_ and turned to Guy.

"I think I'm going to meet up with the others," he said politely.

"Ah," Guy stood up, "I'll go with you. No offense Colonel."

Jade waved them off, "Ah, don't mind me. I'm just an old man. I'll catch up on my own."

* * *

Jade smirked to himself. Oh, Artemis was very fun to play with and even more so after learning about Guy. It was going to be very interesting when Guy found out about Artemis, very interesting indeed.

Once they were some distance away he got to his feet as well.

At least he knew he wouldn't be bored for a while.

Which is exactly why he was so amused at his current position. The group had met up again and Guy had brought up a conversation about the sand which then led to showers. Jade was bemusedly watching both Artemis' and Guy's facial expressions.

"I-I'm not thinking anything!" Luke exclaimed. Ah, of course their little noble was amusing to observe as well.

"Leave me alone!"

Tear shook her head disappointed and turned to leave.

"Disgusting! I can't believe you're that kind of person!" Natalia exclaimed while stomping off to the inn.

"You pervert!" Anise ran off aswell.

"ARRGG! SHUT UP ALREADY!" he exclaimed lifting his arms up in the air to express his frustration. He raged off in another direction.

Artemis happened to glance at Jade and the man gave her a knowing smirk. She in return shot him a withering look and left to speak with a merchant.

Finally, he turned to Guy and would have laughed but decided not to.

"...Well, Guy, it seems you got lucky."

"...Lucky?"

"You're drooling," Jade pointed to the corner of his own mouth in reference. He lifted his arms and shrugged his shoulders, "They'd have been on you in an instant if they'd noticed."

"Ah..." the golden haired man trailed off. There was a pause before his face turned bright red.

"Hm?" Jade had a hunch he knew just why his face was turning red, "Thinking of a lady in particular?"

"He's not a lady-" Guy blurted out and then realized what he had just said. Oh, Lorelei, Jade would never let him live this down.

"E-excuse me, Jade," he ran off leaving Jade alone.

* * *

Artemis sighed. She was finally alone. She looked around again just to make sure and walked down an empty alley way. Even if it was just a for a little while she'd do it now. When she reached the end of the alley way she sat down and removed her satchel and set down a little away from her. She held out a hand in front of her. Nothing happened at first but then it started to shake. Her whole arm started to shake. She looked at it blankly before bringing her hand close to her chest. She didn't have the composition to hold up her arm up. The Fonon deterioration must have been reacting faster. She probably couldn't even hold up a sword anymore in their battles. She made sure that Jade and the others hadn't noticed though. If she relied on any of the seals who knew what would happen.

She looked up at the sky. The clouds were moving by slowly. Perhaps the desert oasis was going to get some rain that day. Artemis sighed again and let her arms fall limply to her sides. When she had first met with the group, no with Ion, the deterioration had stopped for a moment, but the moment they split up it started again. Now she knew for sure which seal was the main cause for the Fonon deterioration. But there was nothing she could do about it. It'd be too risky to stay by his side...because of the extremist.

Artemis lifted her other arm up and rubbed the back of her neck absentmindedly. Guess there really wasn't any escape.

_"It's not like I plan on dying anytime soon."_ She dropped her hand into her lap. That was right...she'd told Jade that she hadn't given up yet. Her eyes lowered. No. When the time came...she'd definitely get her revenge on that man. She just had to wait for the opportune moment. When he'd have no supporters, when no one would know. Then they would both disappear quietly. Because no one would know.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on relaxing all of her muscles. Her breathing slowed down so much that she almost stopped breathing. Everything became muted. The world around her was silent now. Not even the fonons around her could bother her. Slowly one by one all the seals on her glowed and lifted off of her bare skin. It wasn't very far, only a centimeter or two but it was more than enough for Artemis.

This was the only time she could do this. When she was absolutely alone and nothing could bother her. She felt the fonons that made her up flow smoothly for the first time in a long time. It was an artificial peace that no one could give her. She couldn't remember how it felt without the seals and even now while she was doing it, she could still feel their pull on her fonons. But that didn't matter at this point. No right now she was fine with the short time she had.

A frown crossed her lips when the seals' pull started to get stronger. It seemed she couldn't do it as long as she used to... She concentrated again. She'd have to slowly assimilate each seal back on otherwise there'd be some difficulty.

"Artemis?" her eyes shot open. Oh, Lorelei, not now. Of all times.

"What are you doing?"

* * *

The group was preparing to leave for the Zao Ruins, but Artemis was no where to be found.

"Hmm," Jade started, "Well, I suppose we can't very well leave without our documenter."

"Ch," Luke scowled, "Of all times that guy..."

"Someone should go look for him," Jade suggested.

Tear looked around. No one really seemed like wanting to search in the desert town. Guy was distracted by his own thoughts. Jade was the one who had suggested it so he wasn't going to do it. Natalia...was a princess. Luke was definitely out of the question. Anise...

"I'll go," Tear volunteered, "Everyone please stay in one place."

"Why thank you, Tear," Jade smiled, "In that case we'll be waiting at the town exit."

"Alright then," then she turned and started her search.

The best thing to do was to start at the inn that they'd been staying at. Nothing there. She asked a merchant nearby. He replied that he had seen Artemis go off a little ways away from the town bazaar. And so that was how Tear found Artemis sitting at the end of an alleyway. Besides the fact that the man was simply lying in an empty alleyway, the thing that caught her attention the most was the glowing seals on his body.

"Artemis? What are you doing?" She regretted speaking immediately. There was a sudden flash, probably from the seals, before Artemis was suddenly on his hands and knees. She watched as his shoulders started to shake and his fists clenched tightly against the sandy ground. His whole body started to convulse and he suddenly vomited. The only thing she saw was blood.

"Artemis!" Tear ran over and bent down to his side.

"Artemis are you alright? Can you hear me? Artemis!"

Shakily his head turned to Tear and he looked at her through clouded eyes.

"Te-Tear?"

"Yes, it's me."

He started to cough.

Tear looked around. What could she do? Get Natalia? No, she doubted anyone else could help. Artemis had said he couldn't take any sort of Fonic Arte. So what could she do? Surely Artemis had something in case something like this happened.

"My bag," he managed to say before his body shuddered into another spasm.

"F-find a blue gel," he started to cough again, "And a blue bottle."

A blue gel? She'd never heard of a blue colored gel before. Either way, she scrambled to the satchel that was lying on its own and opened it. It was empty and black.

"There's nothing in it!" she exclaimed.

Artemis cursed under his breath, "You h-have to think about it," he took an uneasy breath before finishing his sentence.

Think about it? Tear put her hand into the bag. Think about a blue gel and a blue bottle... Something solid formed in her hand. She grabbed it and pulled it out. It was a blue gel. How- She'd have to think about that later. The blue bottle...Nothing happened. She panicked a little. What if he didn't have it? Would he die without it? Did he tell her the wrong bottle? Maybe- she thought hard about a bottle with blue inside of it. Thankfully something solid appeared in her hand. A glass bottle with blue liquid in it. She ran over again to the sick man's side.

"Artemis, I have them."

He quickly grabbed them and hastily swallowed the blue gel whole. He choked on it at first and Tear lifted her arms to help somehow but he shook his head. Then he quickly brought the bottle to his lips and downed the whole thing. He gagged on it for a few seconds and fell onto his hands again. His whole body seemed tense for a few seconds before it all stopped. His shoulder's fell slack and his hands relaxed.

"Artemis?"

The man took in a deep breath and sat up straight. His head rolled back while his eyes were still closed.

Tear stared at the man. Was he okay now? He had stopped shaking but...

Artemis released the breath and stood to his feet. He held out a hand to Tear, who although confused, took it. She was pulled to her feet. Artemis' pull had been surprisingly strong and his grip unexpectedly firm. She just stared at him as he wiped the dirt off of his clothes. He walked past her and picked up his satchel, brushing off any dirt from it then buckling it to his waist.

What just happened. This man had just been convulsing on the ground and all the sudden he seemed perfectly fine. Even his skin seemed healthier. His ambiance was out of place for someone who had been previously so unwell.

"...Artemis?"

"Hm?" the man said, "I suppose we're leaving for the ruins now?" He turned to her with a smile. But even though it looked the same as his usual smiles, it didn't _feel_ the same.

"Yes."

"Ah, and thank you for just now," he said smiling.

"...You're welcome." Maybe it was for the best if she kept this to herself. Or maybe she should tell Jade. It seemed he would know something about this. It might have had something to do with the man's seals.

"We should get moving, hm, Tear?"

* * *

When Tear and Artemis had met up with the group, Jade knew something was wrong. Artemis seemed...out of place. Sure she looked the same, but there was something off... His assumptions were proven when Tear sent him a look. She had something to tell him and more than likely it was about Artemis.

"Where were you!" Luke exclaimed pointing at the green haired man, "You're dragging us behind!"

Artemis laughed, "I'm sorry, Luke, I'm here now."

She walked over and put a hand in her pocket while pointing the other towards the desert infront of them.

"This way then, young noble?"

Luke stared at Artemis before making a face, "What's wrong with you? Cut that out, it's creepy."

Artemis laughed again and started walking into the desert. Reluctantly, Luke followed suit, the rest of the group also going along. Jade and Tear stayed in the back.

* * *

**Ohhh Artemis what have you done now... And what is Jade going to do about it?**


	11. What are you doing, Replica?

**Cavalyn** Haha, I figured as much. But thank you for reviewing still! Yes, yes, poor Guy. Just wait for- Oh, don't want to spill anything now, haha. Artemis just has a lot of years behind her in her habit.

**Hikari-Chimedekina-Neko** Haha, thank you. Oh, I'm sure Jade's gettin pretty close to and Guy...well, you'll find out when that comes up now won't you?

**The Fool**** Arcana** Well, you should already know the answer to that now, haha. Maybe when I have time I'll sketch out some of her costumes.

**Kurowriter1122** Ah, just taking a first glance at your review made me happy. Haha, sorry but it was so long that I got a little happy. I'm glad you like Artemis' character! I'm always worried about her... I hope you continue to follow this!

**Midnightxwolfx** oh ho ho ho that's for you to find outttt

**Icebox**** Plums** ahh I'm glad. thanks for reviewing this time around

**Aquamarine**** Silvertail** haha well to himself he is definitely having those thoughts

**I was planning to post this sometime next week, but seeing as I won't be here to do so, I'm posting it now. Sorry, one day I'll have an update schedule.**

* * *

**summary:**_ Artemis Niels is a part-time topographer, gel maker, and merchant, with some medical talents just for kicks. Dressing as a male comes naturally. but she never thought she'd be dragged on a quest to save the world. 'Tales of the Abyss is not my property'_

**Page 11**:

"I see," Jade and Tear were both watching Artemis who was at the front of the group along with Luke and Guy.

"It was probably his seals from being a slave," Tear said quietly.

Jade glanced at her, "Did you see what the seals looked like?"

Tear shook her head, "I wasn't looking at them well enough at the time."

The Colonel sighed, "If you had seen what they looked like released we might have been able to narrow down the suspects."

"...Do you..." Tear started, "Do you know what kind of slave he might have been?"

Jade glanced at her again. She was looking sadly at Artemis' back. He fixed his glasses and followed her look.

"I have my suspicions."

* * *

"You're from Hod, huh?" Artemis whistled, "That's interesting."

"Yeah, I guess."

Guy glanced at Artemis again, "...Hey, Artemis."

He turned to Guy and stared at him. He blinked a few times and settled for walking backwards.

"What is it, Guy?"

"Are you...feeling alright?" For some reason he was a little too energetic. Guy was worried that the man was sick and trying to cover it by being lively.

He stared at Guy again and blinked.

"I feel fine," he replied simply, "Do _you_ feel fine?"

"Huh?" Guy was a little taken-aback. Artemis grinned and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Do you feel fine? Or do you need another cold shower?"

"W-What!" Guy sputtered.

Artemis laughed heartily and punched him in the side before going over to Luke.

Di-Did he know that he- No, that couldn't be! Did Jade tell him something?

"ARG, YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!" Luke exclaimed and swatted at the merchant. Artemis of course laughed it off and ran ahead of Luke. The red haired noble growled before unsheathing his sword.

"I'm going to wipe that stupid grin off your face!"

Artemis stopped a few meters in front of him and waited for the noble to catch up. Luke brought his sword down on the man but he simply twirled out the hit and stood behind Luke. His smile twisted upwards a little before he suddenly pulled out his blade so quickly that Luke didn't notice it in time. He clenched his eyes shut as the blade whizzed past him.

Everyone was shocked that Artemis would actually pull out his blade on Luke, but even more surprised when he hurled it straight past him and into the distance. It probably landed in a dune.

"Watch your back, little noble," he whispered into his ear before walking around Luke.

Guy's eyes were concentrated on Artemis' hands as they moved back and forth in step with his walk. Artemis was moving through the desert sands on his own at the moment. Everyone was too busy piecing together possibilities as to why he would pull out a weapon on Luke. He was wondering why the man hadn't pulled out his own blade. Even though, Artemis didn't always pull out the weapon when they fought, he had never used the sword that sat on his waist. It was probably just a decorative accent anyway. So why now?

**_"GUAAAAH!"_**

Everyone looked at each other. Before they had even noticed it, Artemis and Jade had disappeared behind some sand dunes. They ran over to where they had heard the scream.

**_Squelch_. **Guy looked down and jumped back. He'd just stepped on someone's hand. He looked around and felt his stomach drop. There were bandits and half of them were dead. And from the looks of it, Artemis had been aiming for them when she had thrown her decoration. From the looks of the wound it had gone through one of the thief's throat. Jade was holding blocking Artemis off from hitting him with his spear. They noticed the group that had gathered.

"Oh, Guy," Artemis started even though he was fighting with Jade, "You've stepped on his hand..."

He glanced at one of the bandits. He was holding on to his arm where it was bleeding profusely. Artemis tsked, "That's no good."

"Artemis?" Mieu squeaked fear in his eyes. He stepped back once and Artemis noticed.

"He's not himself right now!" Jade shouted just as Artemis pushed him back forcefully.

Artemis ran over with the sword pulled back ready to strike but Guy ran in front of him and parried the attack. The smile on Artemis' face twisted upwards and Guy caught a look into Artemis' eyes.

_"Peacock Eyes!"_

**_"Dammit, back off!"_** Luke shouted. Guy's head jerked to the side. More bandits had appeared and were attacking the others. He grimaced and turned back to Artemis who was just about to cut his skull open. He blocked it and pushed Artemis away from him. Artemis jumped back some ways and stopped. The sword made a muted thud as the tip of the blade dug into the sand. He smiled at Guy and tilted his head to the side.

"You're much more fun to play with," he suddenly said. He shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head in the direction of Jade, the only person not too busy to watch their interaction at the moment, "The Necromancer doesn't really have as much stamina as I thought he would."

"You- What are you talking about!" Guy exclaimed, "What's wrong with you! Snap out of it, Artemis! We're on the same side!"

The corner of his eye twitched and his smile dropped. He smoothly pulled the sword up to a horizontal level with his arm.

"There's absolutely _nothing_ wrong with _me_," he said coldly, "What's wrong with _you?_"

The Peacock Eyes influenced man lifted another arm to his chest and stopped. He gave Guy a disgusted look and ran his fingers down his chest and stopped at his waist. He sneered at Guy.

_"No, you want to play with this don't you, Mr. Servant?" _

Guy's eyes widened and his face turned beat red. He sputtered something incoherent while holding up his sword. Artemis started to make his way over when the ground started to shake underneath them both.

_"...Stalagmite!"_

Guy barely jumped out of the way in time while Artemis gracefully landed on his feet.

"J-Jade!" Guy exclaimed, "What are you doing?"

"Now!" Jade shouted while concentrating on another spell just in case instead of replying.

"_O healing power...__First Aid_!" Tear had directed the healing arte right on Artemis.

Guy gaped at Tear. Artemis had told them specifically that any arte on him would be dangerous so why-

**_SHINK._** The sword fell from the man's hand and into the sand beside him. He started to glow. No that wasn't right. He was starting to glow only in certain areas.

"The seals," Jade said. Guy almost jumped. He hadn't realized the colonel had gotten so close. Jade put his spear away and made his way to the Peacock user.

When he was close enough he grabbed the side of Artemis' face and stared intently at the seal on his forehead. Guy ran over. He wanted to know what was going on. The others, having defeated the remaining bandits, had also gathered around. Artemis was staring blankly back at Jade.

"This isn't any fun," he drawled but didn't move at all. It was more like he couldn't move though.

Eyes were turned to his mouth now. Jade's eyes narrowed. A seal was even on the man's tongue as well.

"Tear," Jade started but didn't turn away from Artemis, "If you wouldn't mind."

_"...First Aid."_

The Fonic circle underneath Artemis glowed for a second before fading away. Almost like a magnet, the glow from the seals also disappeared. The green haired man's eyes closed shut and he suddenly collapsed against the colonel.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Is he..okay?" Natalia asked.

"I thought he said he'd get sick," Anise turned to Tear, "Why did you do it?"

"It was Jade's plan," Tear explained, "Since none of us know how to counteract the Peacock Eyes."

"What if you killed him?" Luke asked looking at Artemis' face. Artemis was slumped against Jade, his face lying on his arm.

"Oh, I'm sure he's alive," Jade said, "Since he's got _plenty of stamina _and what not."

"...Are you bitter, Jade?" Guy asked carefully.

"Why would I be bitter at all?" he casually dropped Artemis into the sand dune, "I'm just an old man."

"Artemis!" Guy dropped down to his knees.

"Jade, I hardly think that was necessary!" Tear exclaimed while bending down to Artemis' side, forcing Guy to move away from Artemis' unconscious body. Stupid gynophobia...

"Well, we can't dilly-dally all day," he fixed his glasses, "We do need to get moving, after all, Ion is waiting."

"That's right," Anise said remembering that Ion was kidnapped, "We need to hurry!"

"It can't be helped," Natalia sighed, "Guy, pick him up."

"Wh-what why me?"

Anise gave him a withering look, "You want one of us girls to carry him?"

"Of course not..."

The doll-master took a step towards him just to make him step backwards.

"Well then," Jade smiled. It was definitely a Jade smile, one that promised some sort of torture, "Guy, if you would."

"...Right."

* * *

When Artemis had come to she was all alone. She was sitting at the entrance to some sort of cave? It must have been the Zao ruins. No one was around, they must have gone on ahead. She groaned and let her head drop. Another Peacock Eyes excursion. Who knows what she'd done. She only hoped it wasn't anything too embarrassing...or detrimental to her health. She especially didn't want Jade on her case. The last thing she remembered was meeting with Tear in the alleyway. How troublesome.

She looked down the dark way and sighed. She pushed herself off of the ground and steadied herself. Her whole body should have been aching but it wasn't. Black gloved hands clenched once, twice. Instead, she didn't feel anything at all. She gazed apathetically down the ruin entrance. How much longer could she hold up this front around them. It was fine on her own. No one really knew her personally when she travelled alone. But now...they'd find out everything for sure if she stayed.

As soon as the Treaty was done she'd leave. She'd never get anything done if she stayed where they were.

* * *

Or so she thought.

"It's the man with the Fon Master."

Artemis was looking up at the large man known as the Black Lion of the Six God-Generals. Another man stepped out from behind him. He had long red hair, similar to-

Luke? She thought absentmindedly.

There was a third person to their party. He had a golden mask on and green hair. Artemis remembered him as the man that had been chasing Luke's group back then. Ha, maybe he had her cloak with him.

"Ch, they must have gone back on their word," the red haired one scowled.

"No," Largo stared intently down at Artemis, "It would seem he came unknowingly."

Artemis looked up at the man through half-lidded eyes.

"Where is Luke fon Fabre?"

The red haired man clicked his tongue behind his teeth with a tsk. Artemis's rolled her eyes to stare at him.

"That dreck is gone. You just missed him, fool."

Artemis rolled her eyes to the side with an uninterested look. She gave a detached sigh and turned on her heel. Before she could take a third step forward someone's hand was under her chin. She followed the arm to the masked man. Something stirred under her skin. She recognized the feeling and new immediately just what was standing before her. A smirk crossed her lips as she stared down at the shorter God-General.

"Oh?" she said coldly, "What do you think you're doing you _replica_?"

* * *

**Ah, I'm sorry that the chapters have been so heavy on Artemis. I'm trying to keep it humorous and still reveal some background, but I suppose it will still take a while. Please bear with me as I reveal some of Artemis' past and background!**


	12. Illness: Boredom

**Cavalyn**: Haha, oh my, that'd be something interesting to share now wouldn't it? Sorry, that I updated so late. Perhaps I should get an acquaintance to text me everyday.

**Aquamarine Silvertail:**Oh, you'll find out soon enough.

**The Fool Arcana**: Hahaha, I know right? Shhhh. I hope you had some Happy Holidays too!

**Airyl**: Ahhh, thanks so much. 3 Oh, I think everyone is waiting for _that._ Artemis is 21

**Pianist707:** (Ch2) I'm glad. Thanks for reviewing. ;)

**SummoningShadows18:** Oh, my, how flattering. I'm ecstatic that someone's referenced my story in real life interactions, ha ha! Thanks for reviewing, kudos to you~.

anonymous **t:** thankss

**Kiyiamayu:** Ahahaha, yessss, poor Guy. I should give him some mercy soon.

**Ahhh, I added a new poll on my profile! I hope you guys know that I will be moving to a new account as soon as these stories here are done (TeeSquared). Any new stories will be posted there! Ah, should I move these stories there as well? What do you think?**

**ALSO I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW MANY REVIEWS YOU GUYS HAVE LEFT ME. Haha, I never looked at the number till just now...**

* * *

_**summary:** Artemis Niels is a part-time topographer, gel maker, and merchant, with some medical talents just for kicks. Dressing as a male comes naturally. but she never thought she'd be dragged on a quest to save the world. 'Tales of the Abyss is not my property'_

* * *

**Page 12:**

Artemis jumped back when the God-General's fist suddenly came from his other arm. She looked at him disdainfully.

"Getting all worked up because of something I said?"

He growled at her, "Shut up!"

Before she could speak again she heard movement behind her and spun around in order to see the glint of a black sword crashing down on her. She rolled out of the way just in time. Angry sparks shot off from the contact of the blade and some stones from the cave. A thin line was made on her lips in disapproval. The sound that the metal had made against the stone was something grating to her ears…and she didn't very much so appreciate it. She walked back a few steps to stand some ways away from the two God-Generals. The third was watching carefully. She made note to watch him.

The two offending men were glaring daggers at her, well, she couldn't see the Tempest's eyes, but just the scowl on his mouth was enough.

Artemis sighed deeply and shrugged her shoulders.

"I haven't done anything wrong."

"Shut up!"

Her green eyes rolled to the side and she let out a another sigh, "You are making me feel old here...," she said in reference to her string of sighs, "How unprofessional."

The Tempest growled at her but Largo intervened. He stepped in between them.

"I know who you are, now," he said looking down at her evenly. She returned the look with half-lidded eyes.

"Artemis Niels."

"The map maker?" the red haired almost shouted. He couldn't believe he was getting mad at some prissy, map making merchant.

"Yes, but perhaps it'd be more accurate..." his look on her was set like stone, "to call him a runaway slave."

They stared at each other for a few seconds. The silence multiplied the time.

She smiled emptily at him.

"I can only imagine how you would know that information, Mister Black Lion."

His eyes narrowed at her, "What are you doing, Peacock Eyes...traveling with them?"

She swiftly pulled out her sword from her satchel and pointed it at him. She looked at him with almost a hurt look.

"I'd say that's something for me to know and you to not."

"Hmph." Largo closed his eyes and grabbed his scythe. He opened his eyes and charged.

She grated her teeth against her bottom lip before sliding her teeth against each other.

So troublesome.

* * *

"...He's gone."

"Could he have gone back into the ruins?" Tear asked.

"That idiot!" Luke growled.

"Should we go back in and look for him?" Ion started.

Jade shook his head, "We'd be going against our agreement if we did. We'll have to continue on our course and just hope he catches up."

Guy gritted his teeth together and looked back at the cave. It happened again. They were separated again without any notification. Did he disappear on purpose? What about his responsibility for the Kimlasca-Lavaldear Treaty? Did he get taken? Was he attacked by bandits? What was going on? _Why was the man so elusive?_

"We should stay at the oasis for tonight then head straight for Chesedonia afterwards."

* * *

He watched as Artemis Niels spit out some of his own blood. He had a deep cut on his thigh and a smaller cut on the side of his throat. Largo was standing in front of him. He was also cut up some and had a gash across his chest along with a deep cut along his arm.

"You seem much less able compared to the last time we fought, Peacock Eyes."

The other green haired man swiped his hand across his face to remove the blood that had dripped onto his chin.

"It's a shame isn't it," he spat, "_This_ is what happens to _slaves_. No surprise."

Sync stepped over, "Largo. Enough of this; what are you doing?"

Largo turned his head to see the smaller God-General.

"Artemis Niels, is a slave from five years ago," Largo said.

"What!" Asch exclaimed, "Slaves with Peacock Eyes have never survived before! At the most he should only have been alive for a month."

The ex-slave started to laugh under his breath. He looked at them and forced a smile, "You think someone like me would die like this? I'm not some unintelligent criminal."

They all were quiet, each side looking at its opposing side.

"And look at where it's brought you now," Largo said, "If anything we can return you to-"

A sudden crazed look passed in the runaway slave's eyes. He shot up with renewed vigor and lunged at the taller God-General, preventing him from finishing his sentence. He never got to make contact though as the darkness around them glowed with a pinkish light. He hissed in pain and grabbed his hand where the pink light was escaping from the back of his hand.

"So the seal did get marked on you as well," Sync almost smirked.

Asch looked over them, "When did you manage a Curse Slot Seal on him?"

"It was from before," he replied shortly.

The pink light glared furiously against Artemis' eyes. It glared brighter for a moment before it did something unexpected. Light glowed from the curse seal and shot up the length of her arm and spread out from there.

"What's going on?" Asch asked while covering his eyes.

"The seals he had previously must be synching with the new curse slot seal."

The glowing line separated and started to make the outline of a seal over his shoulders. The lines shot of from there to the other seals on the man's body. When the seals stopped moving finally, Artemis gave a shuddering spasm before collapsing onto his hands and knees.

Sync's eyes went to his side when Largo started to walk forward. He bent down to observe all the seals that had been revealed to them.

"...So these are the seals that you'd been cursed with."

He looked over the seals that glowed over Artemis' thighs, "The seal that gives slaves speed and endurance;"

the seals on his shoulders, "the seal that gives slaves unnatural strength;"

the seal over his waist, "the seal that takes away a slave's need to eat;"

the seal over his forehead, "the seal that steals away a slave's emotion and sense of pain."

Largo moved to kneel in front of Artemis and pulled his head back. He held Artemis' chin and forced his mouth open to reveal the seal on his tongue, "the seal that increases the other four senses."

The Black Lion sighed and stood up and put a hand over his bleeding arm.

"And now you have two Daathic Seals on you."

Sync eyed what he presumed was the first Daathic Seal. A glowing circle floating above the back of his neck. The oddest part of it was the miniature set of wings opening and closing on it. It was a Guardian Seal. So the man was a Guardian Slave. The only question was for who. It couldn't have been that other replica, Ion, because Artemis had been a slave for five years when they had only been around for two years. So a Fon master from before...perhaps even their original. His eyes narrowed and he looked at Artemis' face. Then for what reason would they have an illegal slave created for a Fon Master?

The ex-slave's eyes rolled over to him and Sync was almost startled by his eyes. So this was what Peacock Eyes looked like. They truly did draw people to them...no, it was probably better to say that they drew people's fonons to them.

"So the Peacock Eyes don't last the whole time?" Asch walked over to the kneeling man.

Sync watched as the red haired man stopped before Artemis. He reached down to touch the glowing wings floating above Artemis' neck, but when he made contact it broke like glass and faded like sand before reforming as if Asch had never touched them.

"I would assume, they are only activated when the Seals are activated?"

Artemis scoffed barely startling the Generals that had thought he'd fallen unconscious by now, "If that were the case, I'd be glowing half the time. That sounds hardly efficient for someone trying to stay under the radar."

Largo hmphed, "...Asch, if you would."

"Pleasure," he mumbled under his breath and punched Artemis once in the gut. He let out a choking sound as the air was forced out of his lungs before slumping over. The glowing seals all shattered, but reformed in their respective places on ex-slave's skin like tattoos.

Asch threw the man over his shoulder and made his way to exit of the ruins.

"Let's get moving already."

"I can carry him," Largo said.

Asch scoffed and pointed at his wounds, "Why don't you worry about your own wounds. I'm not carrying you if you faint."

"I see. In that case," Largo put away his scythe and started to follow the red haired general.

Sync pulled his knee closer to himself. He tilted his head a little more just to the point before his hand would slip out from under his chin. If boredom was a disease he definitely had it, the only question was if it was contagious. His eyes rolled over to the unconscious man on his bed.

_Artemis Niels._

Just who was this man? They had taken him aboard the Tartarus, but what now? Who made him a slave? And was there really anyone out there that could have made a Daathic Seal for slaves? Just where these slaves being made? Slave camps had been banned for years...

Largo should know. It sounded like he knew the man earlier.

He slid out of the chair and walked out of the room. The door made a resounding **click** as it locked behind him.

Artemis waited for few seconds and opened her eyes. This was _not_ what she had wanted to happen. She sat up and looked outside a nearby window. At least they seemed to be following Ion, so they'd surely meet up again.

Her eyes turned down to her hands where she fell into the rhythm of clenching and unclenching them. She clenched them tightly one final time and released the pressure slowly as she took in a deep breath. She exhaled. All of the seals didn't feel nearly as restricting now, and she knew exactly why: It was because of Sync the Tempest. Because he was a replica of Evenos.

She pulled her knees up and rested her head on them while looking at the locked door. She thought she would never feel a fraction of this sort of peace after he disappeared. The merchant had no idea that the seals would react to replicas as well. She had first figured it out with Ion who she was sure was a replica now. She closed her eyes again and sighed.

She make a break for it as soon as they hit the next town.

...Ah, she wondered what everyone was doing. Probably following Luke's frantic attempts to regroup with his master. She sighed. Whatever they were doing, it was probably more interesting than being cooped inside of a room. It was just like a prison. There was absolutely nothing to do either.

She was bored.

* * *

Largo linked his hands together under his chin.

"I suppose you're here to learn about Niels?"

Sync nodded once curtly, "Fighting Slaves were banned years ago; how is he a slave?"

Largo sighed, "Truthfully, I don't really know any of the details." He unlinked his hands and pulled himself up in his seat. "I was recently assigned to guard him when he escaped from the camp."

"You a guard?" Sync asked while covering his growing curiosity.

The Black Lion nodded his head, "I was assigned by..."

* * *

**AND CUT. ahahaha, i love you guys, please spare my life. This chapter was more or less just so i could let you guys know exactly what seals artemis had and what not**

**Also, for the sake of simplicity, i shall pretend that evenos was the originalllllllllllllllll(because i dont know who was).- and then artemis died and everyone got on with their lives...the end.**

**Current Leading: **

**Jade: 21**

**Guy: 19**

**Sync: 13**

**Other: 2**


	13. Chapter 13

**DG a.k.a Demon Gurl **Ahhhh, thank you for reviewing! Is it that bad? Hmmm, so does that mean that the page-break line that I use doesn't work?

**Little Bunny** Ah, your enthusiasm makes my heart skip! Haha, I'm sorry for taking so long.

**Yamanaka Usagi **:)

**Yukari Sendou** No, no, no, I'm sorry for being super late with the update!

**SummoningShadows18** Hahahaha, don't worry, he'll be back soon!

* * *

**summary:**_ Artemis Niels is a part-time topographer, gel maker, and merchant, with some medical talents just for kicks. Dressing as a male comes naturally. but she never thought she'd be dragged on a quest to save the world. 'Tales of the Abyss is not my property'_

**Page 13**:

Artemis closed her eyes as she remembered what had truly brought her into this situation. Bitter memories surfaced behind her eye lids and she squeezed her eyes tight as if it would stop her from the seeing the past…

* * *

_ "Artemis!"_

She clasped her head in her arms.

_"Artemis!"_

That voice…She would remember forever.

_"Artemis!" _

_ "EVENOS!"_

_**SMACK. **_

_The sudden attack against her cheek forced her to stumble backwards. _

_ "Now, now, children," the horrible man sneered from above her, "You really ought to behave."_

_ "A-Artemis," Evenos whimpered in his captor's grasp. _

_ "Why are you doing this!" Artemis hissed as she pulled herself to her feet again._

_ The man laughed cruelly, "'Why?' What do you mean _'why'_? We need someone to read the score to the people, don't you know? And you two fit the part perfectly!"_

_ "Th-there's the F-Fon Master for that!" the small Evenos cried._

_ "Ah, that's what you may think," the man's grip on Evenos' shoulders suddenly tightened and the boy grimaced in his grasp, "The current Fon Master is a false prophet."_

_ "What?" Artemis said softly, "That's impossible, the Fon Master-"_

_ "Is dead," the man said coldly, "He's been dead for the past week and that imposter has been in his place while we searched for a new Fon Master." _

_ He looked eerily down at them both, "But who would have thought that we'd find two candidates for the Fon Master?"_

_ The man smoothed out the creases of cloth on Evenos' shoulder, "We really don't need two…and even keeping one for back up might be a little risky for the public eye…" he dropped a hand on Evenos' head, "I guess one of you will have to disappear." _

_** "Don't touch him!" **__Artemis launched herself at him and would have reached the pudgy man if a guard hadn't suddenly appeared and acquainted her with the gravel. He pointed the end of his spear at her throat. _

_ "Ah, what a fiery spirit," the man smirked, "A little too energetic for the people though, you might alarm them. I suppose your brother will have to do." He shoved Evenos into the hands of another guard and shuffled over to Artemis._

_ "But for you, it really would be a waste of your attributes to just kill you off," he touched the back of her neck and smiled, "So I know _exactly_ what to do!" _

_ He increased his pressure on the nape of her neck and circled it once with his nails. Artemis grimaced at the contact. He stood up and motioned to the guard standing over Artemis. The guard put away his weapon and grabbed Artemis by the back of her shirt. _

_ "We'll have you become the _perfect guardian_."_

* * *

Artemis' shot open like a spell breaking and she came out of her trance. She shoved any remnants of her trip down memory lane and threw the sheets off of her. She jumped out of the bed and grabbed her satchel and decorative piece that the God-General had ever so conveniently left in the room. There was no way she could just sit and wait anymore, especially after something like that. Forget riding the rest of the way to the closest town. She needed to get away now.

She buckled the cloth together around her waist and fit the sword around her, then scanned around the room. There was only one door, but plenty of windows. She walked over to one and looked down. The ground was quite a ways from the window. She looked around again. It seemed the best way out. As for any of the problems with landing…she'd deal with those repercussions later.

Her black gloves, along with the rest of her clothing, had been left on in her capture, so she removed the expensive fabric to work with what she was about to do. She slid the gloves into her pockets and slipped a hand into her satchel.

_'Acid,'_ she thought in her head and flicked her wrist once before the vial landed in her hands. She felt other glass vials that clinked against each other at her finger tips but paid them no mind; She only needed one at the moment. She pulled it out and looked at the glass container. She rolled her wrist and observed the green liquid swish around in the vial. It flashed from green to yellow then back to green. This one looked fine.

Carefully, she removed the green threaded seal on it and pulled the glass cap off. She placed the whole vial from the top perpendicular to the glass window and let the acid hit the glass. She let it pool out slowly then spread it over the whole surface of the window with the glass vial. Nothing happened with the green liquid.

She took a step back and looked to the glass in her hand. Artemis tossed it into the air once before chunking it at the window.

_"This might sting," _she breathed,_**"ACID!"**_

As soon as she had started the Arte, a lavender glowing rune projected from the green liquid before shattering. The potion suddenly bubbled rapidly and ate away at everything it had been touching, including the unsealed vial it had originally been in.

_"-rd shouting!"_

All she heard was some muted shouting before the door to the room was slammed open. Guards flooded in with the green-haired God General standing in the middle.

"Stop!" Sync ordered.

Artemis' form jerked to a stop. Gritting her teeth she turned to look at him and smiled weakly.

"Good bye."

She leaped out of the window. Sync raced over to the opening to stop her but didn't make it in time.

_"Release,"_ the seals on her glowed a bright golden with the exception of the Curse Seal and she landed on the ground. Sync watched as she unsteadily stood up again before sprinting off.

He growled and turned on his feet. He couldn't believe he just let him escape.

"Stop the ship I'm-"

"We don't have time," the deep voice from Largo stopped him, "We have other responsibilities at hand Sync."

* * *

_ "Hey are you all right?"_

Artemis grimaced as the unrelenting sun shined in her eyes. She was relieved when someone's shadow obstructed the light from her face.

_ "Hey, he's awake!"_

"Chesedonia…I need to get to Chesedonia…"

Her vision dimmed and she lost consciousness. When she woke again she was in an inn.

The sun was gone and the moon raised high in the night sky. As luck would have it, she was in the same inn from her last stay in Chesedonia.

"Ugh," she groaned.

After jumping the Tartarus, she had run for a long while. She probably ran until she passed out. That was when the group of travelers picker her up. She was exhausted. Maybe, just maybe, she could just lie down for a bit and pretend she wasn't in any sort of hurry.

_ "He must be some sort of convoy."_

_ "Did you see the crest on his sword?"_

_ "Who do you think he is?"_

Or not.

With another exasperated groan she pushed herself out of the bed and pulled the covers off her legs. It was time to get out of there.

She pulled all her things together again for the second time that day and left some gald on the bedside table.

As much as she wanted to rest a bit, she needed to figure out where the others were. The sooner she confirmed that, the sooner they could leave as a group to Akzeriuth, and the sooner she could split up with them. She had her own plans before the clock stopped ticking.

* * *

Jade may have been able to sleep quickly, but it did not mean in any way that he was a deep sleeper. A trait like that would be all too dangerous, especially for someone of his rank and caliber. So when someone was sneaking around outside, he stirred from his sleep.

Mildly concerned, he slid out of his bed in the room that he had to himself and hid by the window. It'd be trouble for them if it was one of the God Generals, though he doubted they would go out of their way to do something like this.

_"Not here either…"_ he heard from outside. The person was probably looking into the room right next to his. He heard the shuffling as the person made his or her way to Jade's own window.

He watched as the head of the person eclipsed the moon, sending a shadow across the room.

_"There's not even anyone here,"_ the person groaned, _"I thought the manager said all the rooms were taken."_

Jade's feelings were eased as he recognized the familiar voice.

Artemis.

A light smirk crossed his face as a plan formed in his head. He waited till the map-maker made her way past the window. Only when her whole body was in front of it did he act. He flung the windows open and grabbed the unsuspecting woman by her wrist.

He saw her eyes widen with surprise as she was pulled into the window. She let out a short yelp as she was half tackled to the ground, a thud resounding in the previously quiet night.

Jade ended up above the smaller woman, one hand holding her captured wrist to the ground the other flat against the carpet covered by her hair. His legs trapped her in place and his hair pooled around in her own.

Her face changed from surprise to mildly annoyed, "Thanks for leaving me behind."

"It's nice to see you were able to catch up, Artemis," Jade chuckled.

Artemis opened her mouth to retort when there was the stampeding of feet and the door to Jade's room was slammed open.

"Jade, are you—_Artemis!"_ Guy exclaimed.

"I'm afraid not, Guy," Jade said nonchalantly.

"Because as you can see," he lifted his hand that wasn't holding Artemis up to point down at her, "this is Artemis."

Artemis gave him a deadpanned look to ask if the colonel had really 'gone there.' And of course he responded with a 'why, yes, yes, I think I did.'

"Is everything all right?" Tear's voice called out from behind Guy.

"Hie," Guy jumped forward into the room, "T-Tear."

"Hmmm, just Tear and Guy?" Jade mused aloud.

"Yes," Artemis glowered at them, "and what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Tear's eyes lightened at the sight of Artemis.

"Artemis, are you okay?" she asked recalling the last time she had seen the topographer.

"I, I'm fine," she replied with a smile, "but…"

She pointed at Jade, "Can we get this old man off of me?"  
Tear's eyes widened when she realized the rather questionable position the colonel and documenter were in.

"J-Jade."

"Hmmm," Jade ignored Tear for the moment, "What's wrong, Artemis? Worried this old man doesn't have enough '_stamina'_?"

"Wh-What?" Artemis sputtered, "When did- What does that have to do with anything? You're the one always calling yourself an old man!"

"Ah, that _is _true."

_** "WHAT IS GOING ON!" **_

Everyone turned to Anise who was standing aghast at the doorway, Ion right behind her.

* * *

After a long and tiring lecture from the smaller Anise, everyone managed to go back to their own rooms; Guy back to his room with Luke; Tear back to her room with Natalia; and Anise back to her room with Ion. This of course only left Artemis to Jade's room, which had the only free bed in the whole inn.

"What's wrong, Artemis?" Jade smirked, "Nervous around an old man?"

Artemis cringed and turned slowly to "Jade the Necromancer."

"You know, Jade," she started, "I actually saw this nice little inn, not too far from here. I'm sure they've got room there."

"Oh, nonsense," he waved her off, "there's no point in wasting gald when we can use what we have here."

"…" Artemis was silent before she sighed heavily and sank into the bed behind her. There really was no point in her separating from the group again, especially if it was just to get away from Jade. Something like that was just too childish.

"Unless you wanted to share a bed instead?"

Artemis stood up again, "You know, I think someone's reserved a room for me at the other inn—"

There was a knock on the door. Artemis and Jade both looked at the door then exchanged glances. The wooden door creaked open and Guy was there.

"Guy?" Artemis and Jade questioned aloud simultaneously.

"Ah, Artemis…" he looked away suddenly.

Artemis glanced at Jade. She leaned forward, pressing against her legs as she stood up. She made her way over to Guy and patted the man on his shoulder.

"I'll see you later, Jade," she said over her shoulder, "I think Guy wants to talk alone."

"Oh, I can only imagine what he has to say."

The merchant gave him a mildly confused look while Guy seemed _almost_ panicked.

"Anyway," Guy started, "Can we talk outside?"

* * *

He didn't understand. He didn't know if he was okay with not understanding. He didn't know if he wanted to understand.

"Guy?" Artemis started. They had gone some distance from the inn and reached an alleyway.

The golden-haired man suddenly turned and grabbed the other man's shoulders.

"I don't understand!" he gritted out.

Surprise crossed in the green-haired man's eyes before it softened.

"This has been bothering you for a while now…hasn't it Guy?"

Guy pulled away and stalked away for a few steps before turning around suddenly.

"I don't understand! I don't understand _you_!" He threw an arm out behind him while his other hit his chest. "You just keep disappearing and…" He didn't mean it to sound so harsh though. He had intentionally called Artemis just to catch up on the situation and learn if the man was alright now. But…the stress of everything must have been catching up to him.

The merchant reached out and held onto Guy's shoulder. He gave him a reassuring look.

"Guy," he said smiling softly, "Ask me anything. I'll try to answer it the best that I'm able."

Guy stared into Artemis' eyes for what seemed like ages before he looked away, only to turn back to his green eyes.

_ "Just…what are you to me?"_

* * *

Sync found himself staring at the broken hull of the ship again. That man had escaped right before his eyes. He didn't even have the chance to ask him any questions. He didn't get to ask why he felt so damn familiar. Sync also wanted to know how it was that the ex-slave could tell he was a replica so easily. Was it a side-effect from the Peacock eyes or something else?

Then there was another mildly unsettling matter…Artemis' master. He might not have been his real master, since there was no way he could perform a Daathic seal, but he was the one named as her master. Sync wasn't sure how it could have happened. Perhaps the previous Fon Master was asked to seal someone and then handed Niels over. Then somewhere along the way, Niels was caught up in a human-slave camp. Or maybe the previous Fon master did it all himself.

Sync shook his head, they were all only possibilities. The one thing he did know was who assigned Largo to watch over him.

_Mohs._

* * *

**Sorry everyone, it's been really...ridiculously hectic over here on my end of things. I'll try to get things straightened out, but I'm working at my parents store while they're gone for my mum's surgery...So that's 80+ hours a week I think as an estimate. Not to mention I've been really sick till just recently too. (I keep getting sick for some reason...) Anyway, that's just a bunch of excuses, sorry! **

**I do have a new laptop, so hopefully that will give me more chances to work on stuff.**

**R&R if you're still here, ahahaha..**


	14. Trigger

**Surprise, I'm alive still.**

* * *

**YUKIKO no Amaya:** Yes, and I'm horribly sorry about coming out so late with another;; I'm glad you appreciated it ; w ;

**SummoningShadows18:** Hehe, just a little bit. And thanks for the concern QHQ

**xTimeGoddessKarinx:** Ah, I'm glad! I was worried about that. I didn't want to lean too far into one genre.

**Amy:** I'm glad you like the story.

**RenkinMaitai**: (ch1) I'm glad you enjoy the story so much! The current poll has Jade and Guy tied at 24 votes each.

**I've reset the poll. I'll keep the complete results to myself to compare later. I added….Anise and Luke to the vote since they were two that came up in reviews/pms. I have an idea as to what the pairing will be, but your input is always appreciated.**

* * *

_**summary:** Artemis Niels is a part-time topographer, gel maker, and merchant, with some medical talents just for kicks. Dressing as a male comes naturally. but she never thought she'd be dragged on a quest to save the world. 'Tales of the Abyss is not my property'_

* * *

**Page 14: Trigger**

"Just…what are you to me?"

Artemis was taken aback with his question. She hadn't been expecting Guy to ask that—she'd been expecting something about her previous disappearances or at least something else about the Peacock Eyes—not this. Artemis' eyes lowered.

"What do you mean, Guy?"

There was this look on his face. The poor man was torn up about this whole thing. It seemed like the question had been bothering Guy for some time now.

"Artemis, I think I-" he suddenly turned away and breathed deeply. The golden-haired man brought a hand up to his forehead. His shoulders lifted and sagged with his breathing.

"Sorry, don't worry about it."

He turned back to her with a forced smile, "It's good to have you back."

Artemis didn't know what to say to him.

"…Guy, you shou-"

"Are you okay now?"

The greenette frowned, upset that he'd suddenly changed the topic again, but answered none-the-less.

"In what way am I okay? I should be asking you that," Artemis rubbed her arm, "I've probably been harassing you all horribly with…my condition."

The swordsman flushed. He looked away and swallowed, "It wasn't that horrible—it's okay. It made me realize some things…"

"Guy?"

"It's good that your wounds healed. Must have been that miracle gel of yours, huh?"

"Guy…" Artemis crossed her arms. She didn't like how he was avoiding what he obviously wanted to say to her.

"I was pretty worried about that cut on your leg. It's good that it's all better," he scratched the back of his head, "Uh, well, we should, uh, head back inside. We need to see the Malkuth Consulate in the morning."

He gave her no chance to confront him and made to return to the inn.

* * *

Guy sighed heavily before opening the door to his and Luke's room. He walked past the young noble's bed to his own and began shedding his boots. He messed up. What an idiot. He couldn't believe he blew up on Artemis like that. And then he had to cover it up like that? That conversation didn't end how he had intended at all. And then he almost confessed to liking- He stopped himself in the middle of shrugging out of his vest.

He almost confessed to Artemis.

Oh, Lorelei, something was wrong. He collapsed against the mattress and covered his face.

He liked Artemis.

* * *

Artemis was awoken to Jade's voice.

"Was your late-night excursion too much for you, Artemis?"

She made a face at him and rolled off the bed onto her feet. Walking past the smirking colonel, she grabbed the new bandages and the clothes she had folded out on the table.

"It's time to wake up."

"I'm not hungry-" she said that too quickly. She cleared her throat and continued, trying to cover up her mistake, "I'm just going to wash up. Go ahead and eat with the others."

Jade stared at her for a few seconds. He suddenly sat down at the end of his bed.

"I need an escort, Artemis. You know with me having no stamina and all."

Artemis turned at him, "You keep bringing that up…Why do you keep bringing that up…I know you can eat just fine on your own…"

In the end, Artemis somehow managed to get Jade to eat breakfast with the others while she washed up and got ready. They were about to speak with the Consulate…she'd ought to look nice as the king's official documenter.

* * *

Her eyes narrowed at him, "What do you mean I shouldn't attend the meeting? I'm the one documenting this whole event—I think this is something that needs my attention."

Right as Artemis had been leaving the room to join the others eating breakfast, Jade and Ion had caught her on the stairs and approached her. This was not the morning conversation she had expected.

"Perhaps, you do not recall, Artemis, but you snuck into my room last night with some nasty wounds," Jade adjusted the glasses on the bridge of his nose, "You may seem better now, but I'd think it better if you just stayed put."

Ion nodded his head, "I would also feel safer at mind if you rested just a little longer, Artemis."

"…You're concerned I might have another…outburst."

Ion's head snapped up, "No, Artemis, it's not that at all! I'm not scared of you either!"

Artemis stared at him, while Jade looked equally interested.

"I admit, I was alarmed at first, but I know it wasn't you," he grabbed both of Artemis' gloved hands, "I…" he paused and looked up at her, "I know you are a good person, Artemis. _I trust you._ I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Jade looked at Artemis, awaiting her response. Artemis sighed and her shoulders sagged heavily.

"I understand, Ion."

A wave of relief passed Ion's face and he hugged Artemis' middle. Artemis tensed and Jade's eyes widened in amusement. Ion suddenly backed off.

The Fon Master flushed, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Artemis gave him a small smile and patted him on the head before turning to return to her room.

* * *

"Colonel, Luke, we've been waiting for you." Everyone in the party, besides Artemis, was present in the room as the woman began to speak, "We received word via carrier pigeon from Dorian General Grants."

Luke's eyes lightened at the mention of his master.

"He plans to proceed to Akzeriuth with a vanguard unit."

"Whaaat?" Luke exclaimed, unintentionally shouting into Guy's ear, "He's too early!"

Ion turned to Luke with a nod, "We should hurry, too."

Everyone agreed and started to make their way to leave when Guy suddenly collapsed onto one knee in pain. He was gripping hi upper arm tightly.

Alarmed for his friend Luke walked over to his friend.

"Guy?" He reached out for Guy's shoulder only to be forcefully pushed away.

The red-haired noble fell to the ground unceremoniously, Mieu ran to his side in concern.

"Oww! Guy, don't tell me Ash is controlling you, now?"

"I don't think so…" Guy breathed while clenching his teeth and squeezing his arm again, "I don't hear any voices, anyway…"

Jade bent down to Guy's level and carefully looked at his arm. Guy shakily pulled his hand away to show Jade.

"Hmm, your arm's been scarred. This symbol…" his eyes narrowed, "It looks like a curse slot."

Luke looked at him confused, "'Curse slot'?"

Ion turned to Luke, "It's a Daathic fonic arte applied to a person's fon slots."

Luke got on his feet again

"It reads information from the brain, using the person's memories to control him."

The official stepped forward in concern, "Shall I call a doctor or a healer?"

Guy gritted his teeth, "I'm fine. Let's get on that ship and hurry after Van."

"…Isn't it dangerous, though?" he stared at his friend in pain.

"The curse slot's power varies depending on the proximity of the user," Ion explained, "The user is probably nearby. We should get away from Chesedonia."

The official woman nodded her head and motioned to the door, "Right this way."

They had to get out of Chesedonia now.

Jade stopped at the door when he realized something. Guy had probably gotten that scar from Sync the first time they'd all been in Chesedonia. If he wasn't mistaken, that's when they'd met Artemis at first also. And if that was the case…

"Colonel?"

"Tear, come with me for a moment."

"Jade?" Anise questioned.

"Tear and I will go get Artemis, for now everyone quickly to the ship."

* * *

"Just as I'd expected," Jade said.

"Artemis!" Tear exclaimed running around Jade. Artemis was paralyzed on her back, seals all aglow. Various herbs and some broken glass littered around her.

"This is the most trouble I've had in a long time," Artemis said dryly.

'She must have been working on potions while they were gone', Jade surmised.

He bent down and carefully looked into her eyes.

"Colonel?"

"It didn't trigger your Peacock Eyes?"

She stared at him blankly for stating the obvious.

"Tear if you would; cast first aid please," he said standing up.

"Oh, would that work again?"  
"Well, I don't see why it shouldn't," he turned to Tear, "It's not like we have any other way to manage this."

Tear made a face, but nodded. She closed her eyes and a ring of fonons began to glow beneath her.

_ "O healing power…"_ That reminded him. He still needed to ask Artemis how it was that she could use fonons.

_"First Aid."_

* * *

"It's a trigger, but it doesn't always trigger Peacock Eyes," Artemis said as they ran to the ship.

"So what about casting fonic artes on you?" Tear asked.

The three of them turned a corner.

"It disrupts the flow of fonons," Artemis replied as they ran down the ramp to the docks.

"In a way," the green haired man waved his hands in the air once, "it resets the random and rampant flow of fonons to the seals."

They made it onto the ship and Jade told them to set off. The three of them stayed there to catch their breaths. Tear stared at Artemis.

"It's good to know you're not a walking time bomb now, Artemis," Jade said with a smirk.

"…I hope you won't try making me go off," he replied dryly.

Tear was slightly confused though-

"So why so talkative about it now?" Jade inquired what she was meaning to ask.

Artemis sighed and straightened his back, something Jade and Tear did also, "I've given you all enough trouble as it is. I can tell you what you need to know."

"…Are your seals active all the time?" Tear asked tentatively. She didn't want to offend their documenter.

He stared at her and sighed before sitting on a crate nearby. He pointed at his thighs.

"No, they aren't let me explain a little—this seal," he concentrated a bit and the seals on the man's thighs glowed and floated above his skin again, "gives me speed and endurance, but it's not activated all the time."

"I can activate one or two of the seals on my own in a battle if I need to," he said, and Tear thought back to the first time they'd fought of one of Dist's machines, "but they aren't activated all the time. I can do it for a short time and it'll give me a little relief, but I can't maintain that activation unless I'm under the influence of the Peacock Eyes or…" the man trailed off.

"For some reason, they've been activating much more frequently," Artemis slapped his legs and pushed off the crate, the seals disappeared again, "I have my suspicions as to why."

"I imagine these were all active at one point," Artemis and Tear turned to Jade.

"When your guardian seal was still active."

Tear watched as the man brought a hand up to the back of his neck.

"They were."

"Can we suspect that your host is still alive then?" Jade asked.

**_ "He's dead!"_** Artemis snapped at Jade, shocking Tear at his outburst. He cleared his throat and apologized to them both.

"It's alright. I imagine this is a rather touchy subject for you," Jade said, "Though it would explain why your seals are acting up…and why you can't eat anymore."

Tear's attention snapped back to Artemis. "You can't eat anymore?"

Artemis sighed and brought his hands up, "I have no appetite anymore-"

"You tell breakfast was ready before I even spoke about it," Jade said sternly, "I believe there is no harm in you telling us the truth, Artemis."

"…If anything we can help," Tear said softly.

"…Alright," Artemis breathed deeply, "I think-"

**_"Tear!" _**the three of them looked up to see Luke from the upper deck, "There you are—come up here would you!"

"I-"

Jade interrupted her and waved her off.

"It'll be alright Tear, you go on ahead."

The two of them watched as Tear ran off to the upper deck. Jade turned to Artemis.

"So what are your suspicions then?"

"…What do you think of Fomicry, Jade?"

His eyes narrowed.

"You think your host has a replica."

"I'm sure of it," she stared at him evenly, "I've met two of them already."

Jade closed his eyes for a brief moment, "You think your Guardian seal is acting up again because of this?"

"That's the only thing I can think of," she clenched her fists, "I haven't felt pain or hunger for a few days, my hearing has heightened and all of this started after meeting with everyone."

The colonel watched her walk away before she stopped.

"It's either that…or one other person…"

Jade's jaw unconsciously tightened, "your '_extremist'_."

* * *

**I really appreciate anyone and everyone who has stayed with me for so long considering I've been MIA for nearly a year now. The Akzeriuth chapter is coming up. As a side note.._.YOU GUYS THOUGHT THEY'D KISS DIDN'T YOU._ No, just kidding, I'm sorry. /Runs away**

**I feel like I'd be rushing it if I had added it in now u m u**


End file.
